How to Heal a Broken Heart
by arrancar125
Summary: Soifon is a woman with a broken heart and Jyuushiro is just the man to heal it. But will he be able to heal it or will she end up breaking his instead? read to find out more. dedicated to Kyokoaurora.
1. Chapter 1

**Tabisaki**

_(Goal)_

Jyuushiro woke up with a bad case of the coughs, again.

He just wished for once, he would have one day without any coughing. He also wished he could get out of this sickbed but he knew neither of the two were about to happen.

The sudden burst of his door opening jarred Jyuushiro from his thoughts as two nurses rushed in with a stretcher followed by Unohana-taicho.

"Unohana-taicho, what's—"

"I'm sorry Ukitake-taicho, but there seems to be an overflow in the infirmary and not enough beds for all the sick and injured, so I hope you don't mind if I stick one patient in here. It's just one and I made sure it was one I thought you might get along with. Besides, I figured she would like to room with you than some lowly officer or any of the other captains. She's unconscious for right now but she should be up in a day or two. So you should have someone to talk to in a few days. I'll be back in an hour to check up on the progress. Please notify me if she wakes up or if there are any problems. Thank you and I apologize for the inconvenience", she bowed then left in a hurry. Not even giving him time to respond to what she was saying.

After the nurses finished bandaging his guest, they bowed to him and also apologized for the intrusion.

Jyuushiro nodded and smiled at the women as they left. Then he looked over beside him to get a look at his new roommate.

Her head was turned to the side and she was breathing heavy, as sweat gather at the edge of her forehead.

He figured she was having a bad dream and decided that he should at least try to comfort her.

"Hey", he shook the sleeping woman.

She turned to face him and muttered something he couldn't understand.

He looked more closely at the face and realized that the face belonged to none other than the captain of squad two and the woman that had suddenly captured his interest, Soifon.

He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on top of her and tried to comfort her again.

"It's alright Soifon. It's just a bad dream", he whispered in her ear while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you", he said.

"Thank you", she responded but he figured it was only to the air since she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

He sat next to her for hours, just stroking her hair and humming in her ear until he eventually feel asleep.

* * *

Soifon woke up with two long, slender arms engulfing her in a warm embrace and soft snoring buzzing in her ear.

The last thing she remembered was an arrancar holding her up by her neck and licking its lips with its long snakelike tongue, eyes glinting lustfully and evilly.

She turned to see who her bed occupant was and nearly passed out again.

It was none other than the captain of squad thirteen and her new found crush, Jyuushiro Ukitake.

Soifon didn't know whether she wanted to scream or kiss the man but she voted for letting him sleep, seeing as how it wouldn't kill her to stay warm in his arms for a little longer.

So she laid her head back down on his shoulder but this time, she turned to face him so she could watch him while he slept.

She was surprised at how peaceful he looked while he slept but she figured all people were at peace while they slept. Not her though.

Soifon had terrible nightmares of a certain ex-captain leaving her for another ex-captain and thus she never slept well and was always cranky and moody the morning after.

Jyuushiro was the only person she told about her nightmares and he was the only person who could comfort her when they occurred. That's why she liked him so much. He was so easy to talk to and he always made you feel comfortable around him, whether he did so intentionally or not, he was just that comforting.

Soifon hadn't told anyone about her crush on Jyuushiro and had no intention of telling anyone. Not even Jyuushiro himself. But she figured he had a right to know and personally, she wondered how he would react if she told him and whether or not he felt the same way about her.

Soifon decided that she could think more on the subject in the morning. She just wanted to snuggle up with Jyuushiro for as long as she could and just breathe him in.

* * *

The sun warmed its rays against Jyuushiro's skin and awoke him.

At least he wasn't having a coughing fit this morning.

Jyuushiro looked down in his arms to see a smiling Soifon sleeping peacefully.

He smiled to himself at how beautiful her smile looked and wished she did it more often, or did it more often to him.

Jyuushiro decided that he should return to his own bed before she woke up and decided to kill him.

Just as he was about to climb back into his bed he felt a hand tug on his haori and a smile voice whisper, "Stay".

"Are you sure?" he turned to Soifon.

"Please", she pleaded with him.

"Okay", he smiled then hopped back into bed with her.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden but I—"

"Say no more. I'll stay as long as you like", he whispered in her ear.

Soifon smiled at his words for she knew they were true and he understood her without her even having to explain herself.

That's what she liked about Jyuushiro, his ability to be understanding no matter what the situation is and his willingness to comfort you in any way.

_I wonder if he wouldn't mind . . . No, no, NO! I can't believe I just thought that_ she blushed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her tense up in his arms.

"Nothing", she said a little too quickly.

Jyuushiro just chuckled quietly to himself. He knew why she had tensed up on him but knew if he said anything, she'd be even more embarrassed. So, he decided to just smile and keep his mouth shut.

"You know, eventually we'll have to get up", she started, changing the subject.

"But we don't have to do it right now", he complied.

"Yes, but when we do . . ." she trailed off.

"I know", he finished for her.

"So, do you want to—"

"Meet for tea and cookies later?" he asked.

"Sure. If you're not too busy later".

"I'm not. And you?"

"Oh I think I can steal a moment or two", she smiled up at him.

"Say . . . around sunset then?"

"Sounds perfect", she agreed.

Just then, they heard a knock at their door and knew that their moment together was about to come to an end.

"Ukitake-taicho, Soifon-taicho, are you awake?" they heard a nurse ask.

Jyuushiro sighed as he removed himself from Soifon's warmth and slid back into his cold bed.

"Yes we are", he answered cheerfully but she could still see the disappointment written on his face.

The nurse opened the door and bowed before she spoke, "Soifon-taicho, Unohana-taicho needs to see you now. If you please, follow me", she held the door open for the petite captain.

Soifon sighed and removed herself from her sheets and walked over to the door.

"Good day Jyuushiro", she bowed to the white haired captain.

"Good day", he bowed back.

Jyuushiro now had a new wish, no, more of a goal. His goal was to capture Soifon's heart and make it his.

He knew it would be hard and damn near impossible but not unachievable.

He smiled to himself as he walked out the door to go visit a very good friend of his in the eighth division.

_Jyuushiro, either you're a mad man or a fool in love but one way or another, I will capture your heart Soifon._ And with that he shunpo-ed off.

* * *

**Well, here is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. This is my first real fanfic of Jyuushiro and Soifon but I think this was a good start. I am writing this for my friend kyokoaurora. **

**Jyuushiro does seem determined to win Soifon's heart. Almost as determined as Shunsui is with Nanao. (no wonder those two are friends) **

**Just to give you a heads up on the next chapter . . .**

_**Jyuushiro wasn't mad at her, in fact, he understand why she did what she did but that still didn't mean he wasn't a bit hurt by her actions. **_

**Well, that's all you get. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wakari ken Kizu

(Understanding and Hurt)

This was the liveliest Jyuushiro has ever felt in all his years dead or alive.

In just a few hours, the sun would set and he could spend a nice quiet evening with his dear Soifon.

_My dear Soifon? Jyuushiro, what has gotten into to you?_ He chuckled to himself.

As Jyuushiro approached his destination, he heard what sounded like a vase being broken and knew Shunsui was in big trouble with his fukutaicho.

"You bastard!" he heard his fukutaicho screech as another crash sounded in the eighth division head quarters.

"Now come on Nanao", the squad eight captain pleaded with his angry temperamental fukutaicho.

"You were out with her again, weren't you?" Nanao questioned throwing a chair at the womanizing captain.

"I swear Nanao, I wasn't out with anybody. I went to go—"

"Liar!" she threw another vase at Shunsui but he ducked and instead it hit the white haired captain listening on the other side of the door.

"Ow!" he yelled as he fell over.

"Jyuushiro?" Shunsui peered out the door. "Well hello! Nanao, look who's here?" he cheered lifting his old friend up to his feet and walking him in his office.

"Oh. Ukitake-taicho, I am so sorry", Nanao bowed to him.

"Don't worry about it Ise-fukutaicho", Jyuushiro reassured her. "I'm alright. Just a little bump to the head", he informed her.

"Yeah, Jyuushiro's head is as hard as a rock

"Shunsui, how nice to see. How have you been?" the white haired captain asked.

"Fine and yourself?" the glad to have an escape from Nanao captain asked.

"Actually, I feel the best I've ever felt in a long time", Jyuushiro cheered.

"Oh really?" Shunsui cocked an eyebrow at his long life friend. "Even with that bump on your head?" Shunsui smirked.

"Very funny Shunsui", Jyuushiro rolled his eyes.

"So, who is she and do I know her?" Shunsui asked bluntly.

"Always so quick for me to dish out the dirt huh?" the sick captain chuckled.

"Of course", Shunsui grinned. "Now, stop stalling and tell me who she is. Oh, and Nanao?" the jolly captain asked his still steaming girlfriend and lieutenant.

"Yes taicho?" she responded.

"Could you get Jyuushiro an ice pack and then leave us some privacy?" he asked her.

"Sure taicho", she bowed then added. "But we will discuss this later", she told him coldly then left the room.

"So", Shunsui turned to Jyuushiro. "Who is she?" he grinned.

"No one", Jyuushiro told him.

"You're lying", Shunsui cooed. "Now dish the dirt".

"No", Jyuushiro told him firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Shunsui asked stunned by his friend's answer.

"I know you Shunsui and if I tell you who she is, you'll go blabbing all over Soul Society and then she won't even want to look at me let alone date me", he replied to the persistent, nosey captain.

"I swear, I won't tell a soul. Not even my zanpakuto shall hear it from me", the eighth division captain pleaded with the thirteenth division captain.

"I can't tell you and that's that", he told the meddlesome captain.

Nanao had quietly stepped back in and handed Jyuushiro his pack and exited again. But not before she gave Shunsui another ice glare.

"So what's that about?" Jyuushiro nodded in the direction Nanao had just left.

"Nah uh, you don't get to change the subject", Shunsui said.

"I'm not changing the subject. Besides, I have a right to know since the woman threw a vase at my head", Jyuushiro retorted.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you", Shunsui smirked at his dear friend. "I'll tell you what happened between me and Nanao if you tell me who the lucky girl is", he smiled.

"No deal", Jyuushiro replied.

"Why not?" Shunsui whined.

"Because if I tell you I could risk losing her before we even go out on a date and I'd liked to see where things could go between us", Jyuushiro replied.

"Have you asked her on a date yet?" Shunsui asked.

"As a matter of fact, we're having tea today at sunset", he replied.

"Why this is just wonderful!" Shunsui cheered.

"It is?" Jyuushiro quirked an eyebrow at his dearest and oldest friend.

"Yes. I can drop by and meet the girl and see who she is for myself".

"I don't think so. She'll definitely run off after she meets you", Jyuushiro laughed.

"Come on, just give me a hint and let me guess. That way it won't be like you told me", Shunsui begged.

"Fine", Jyuushiro sighed feeling he just made a huge mistake. "She has long hair and is above fourth seat in her squad", he informed the inquisitive captain.

"Hm . . . long hair, fourth seat . . . well, it can't be any of the fukutaichos, they're all taken".

"Yachiru isn't taken", he chimed in.

"No, but you're not that perverted and Kenpachi would kill you for sure", Shunsui chuckled.

"Yes, you're probably right".

"So that leaves the third seats and the captains".

Jyuushiro knew Shunsui had him now.

"Let's say, just for the sake of time and interest, that it is a captain. So, that would leave either Unohana-taicho or Soifon-taicho", Shunsui grinned.

"Why don't you just go ahead and say it?!" Jyuushiro snapped.

"It is . . . Unohana-taicho!" Shunsui cheered.

"What?! No you moron, it's Soifon!" Jyuushiro yelled throwing the ice pack at Shunsui's head.

"I knew that would get you to tell me", Shunsui laughed, dodging the ice pack effortlessly.

"Shunsui . . . I'm going to kill you", Jyuushiro began chasing the pink haori wearing captain around the room. "You knew it was Soifon all along, didn't you?!" Jyuushiro yelled as he pinned Shunsui to the floor and began tickling him.

"Yes, yes, I knew" Shunsui laughed. "I surrender, I surrender!" Shunsui shouted.

"When or how long have you known?" he asked pulling himself off the laughing captain.

"Since this morning when I saw you two in bed together", Shunsui smiled.

"It's not like that and you know it", Jyuushiro glared at him.

"I know. I think you two look cute together. I hope you get her. Maybe she won't be as cold and distant as Nanao is", Shunsui commented handing Jyuushiro back his ice back.

"Maybe she might be even more cold and all the more deadly", Jyuushiro replied.

"Maybe", Shunsui chuckled. "Well, I have to go settle this thing between me and Nanao", he sighed getting up and heading towards the door.

"Speaking of Nanao, what happened between you two?"

"I left early this morning to go visit you and when I saw you two together, I could hardly contain my excitement I just had to tell my lovely Nanao", Shunsui swooned then frowned. "But she assumed I had been out with another one of my 'girls'", he air quoted. "Then she started to attack me", he finished.

"But you weren't out with a girl so why would she be mad?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Because usually I am out with a woman but I never sleep with any of them. I just drink and bask in their company. Jyuushiro, I don't know what to do. I can't get Nanao to open up to me", he looked to his old white haired friend.

"Well, the only advice I can give you is to stop basking in the company of other women and try basking in the company of the woman you have", he advised.

"But Nanao is so cold and distant", Shunsui whined.

"And she'll continue to be that way if you don't prove to her that she's the only one. I know it's hard but women like her, well, all women actually, like to be the only one and if another woman can give you something she can't then they begin to worry where your heart lies", Jyuushiro told his friend.

"So no more women huh?"

"Yep".

"I think I can do that. Nanao is definitely worth it", Shunsui beamed.

"That's good to hear", Jyuushiro smiled then stood and walked up beside his friend. "Well, I must be one my way and you have to go reconcile with Nanao".

"Okay", Shunsui nodded than paused. "Oh, and Jyuushiro?"

"Yes?"

"I expect details tomorrow morning", the brunette captain wagged his eyebrows.

"I promise, I won't leave anything out", he chuckled. "Good day Shunsui", he waved and walked off.

"Bye Jyuushiro", Shunsui waved as well then turned in the opposite direction.

* * *

Soifon was very anxious after she got out Unohana-taicho's office.

_What the hell were you thinking Soifon?!_ She scolded herself.

_How could you make a date with Ukitake-taicho? Were you that intoxicated by him and were you just doped up on too many meds? _

Either way, she knew she couldn't go. It just wasn't right.

People like her didn't go on dates and especially on dates with someone like Ukitake-taicho.

She wondered what had possessed her to ask him out and what had possessed him to say yes?! She just couldn't for the life of her figure out why they had done it.

Soifon knew she wasn't ready for a relationship of this magnitude. She just wasn't ready to get her heart broken again (not that Jyuushiro would break her heart) but she knew that it was a possibly and he was a man who had his faults.

She knew it was silly and childish but she was just too afraid to leave herself open like that. She knew he would understand and that her not showing up wouldn't effect their . . . uh . . . friendship.

So it was decided. She would not show up and apologize later.

* * *

Finally, the sun was beginning to set and soon Soifon would arrive for their . . . well, it was kind of a date but he didn't want to call it that unless she did. So he settled on tea meeting. Yes, he knew it was lame but it was better than getting his hopes up and calling it a date when maybe it wasn't.

"Goodnight Ukitake-taicho", Kiyone waved to him as she walked pass.

"Goodnight Kiyone", he nodded in response.

"Bye!" Sentaro hollered.

"Goodbye", Jyuushiro replied.

"Moron", Kiyone slapped Sentaro on the back of his head.

"What?! What did I do?" Sentaro asked.

"You don't have to be so loud. He can hear you just fine from where you're standing. Now you made him feel old or something", Kiyone told him.

"Sorry Ukitake-taicho", Sentaro bowed to the white haired captain.

"It's okay", Jyuushiro assured him. "Goodnight you two", he said as he shoved them off.

"Was it just me or was Ukitake-taicho trying to rush us?" Kiyone asked.

"I think he was", Sentaro replied.

"Must be expecting someone", she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah. Not Ukitake-taicho. Maybe he just wanted us gone because we were getting on his nerves or something. You know old guys have all these private rituals they don't want anybody to know about", Sentaro informed her.

"Yeah, you're probably right", Kiyone replied.

Jyuushiro was glad they were gone. He knew that if they saw Soifon coming they would get the wrong idea about her and then her reputation would be ruined.

Jyuushiro decided that he should bake an assortment of treats not really knowing what Soifon might like or dislike. He baked a few different kinds of cookies, such as chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin and his favorite, sugar. He also baked several different kinds of cakes such as carrot cake, chocolate cake, cherry cheesecake (a/n my favorite kind of cake, the cherry cheesecake) and ice cream cake. (also my favorite) He even decided to bake a few muffins, such as blueberry (my fav) strawberry and banana nut.

Then there was the tea.

He preferred green tea but Soifon didn't look like a green tea person. Come to think of it, she didn't look like a tea person at all. But he figured she would like lemonade. _Everybody likes lemonade_ he thought.

About an hour later, Jyuushiro had eaten almost all the sugar cookies, drank both the tea and lemonade and cut a slice of the ice cream cake.

_Well . . ._ he sighed heading off to bed. _I think I've been stood up_ he chuckled lightly. _You sure can pick'em Jyuushiro._ Then he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Soifon arrived at the thirteenth division early, hoping to catch its captain alone so they could talk.

She knocked on the door but heard no reply. She figured he was either a very sound sleeper or he just didn't feel like talking to her.

"I wouldn't feel like talking to me either if I'd been stood up", she said to no one in particular.

"Why wouldn't you feel like talking to you?" a voice came up behind her.

"Oh Jyuushiro", she jumped, surprised and nearly fell backwards.

"I've got you", he smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"Uh . . . thank you", she blushed then pulled her hand out of his. "Listen, about yesterday . . . I—"

"Say no more", he held up his hand. "I understand", he smiled.

Now she really felt bad. She knew he knew why she had really not come to tea with him yesterday and he was acting as if he wasn't really bothered.

"So you aren't mad?" she asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You were probably very busy and couldn't get away from your work", he smiled even more.

Jyuushiro wasn't mad at her, in fact, he understand why she did what she did but that still didn't mean he wasn't a bit hurt by her actions. But he decided it would be best not to let her know and just pretend everything was okay.

Soifon just wanted to die.

She knew he was only being nice to her and the fact that he was was making her heart ache even more.

How could she hurt such a nice man like Jyuushiro? He has been nothing but kind to her and this is how she repays him? Some friend she is.

"Uh . . . well, that's all I wanted to say so I guess I'll be going now", she said and began to walk off.

Jyuushiro figured now was as good a time as any to ask her out and use her guilt to his advantage.

He knew it was wrong but he had to use any means necessary to get a date with her.

"So, how about we go out some other time when you're free?" he asked out of the blue.

_Typical Jyuushiro_ she thought.

Soifon couldn't believe what she was about to do but she figured she owed him since she stood him up on their last date.

"What time?" she sighed defeated.

"What time you free?" he replied smiling.

"Say lunchtime . . . today?" she turned to him smiling.

_Soifon . . . what the hell?! Not today, not lunchtime. That's only a few hours away! What are you thinking?!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Great!" he cheered. "See you then", he smiled but not before he kissed her on the cheek and walked into his division.

Soifon stood there stunned and also . . . quite warm. She had never been kissed before and she had to admit, she kind of liked it.

It took Soifon a minute to get her brain to function and remember how to walk. But she finally did and then shunpo-ed off.

Wait, lunchtime was in a few hours and she had no idea what to wear or even how to act on a date. This would be here first date and it was with a man almost as charming and flirtatious as Kyouraku-taicho.

"Oh no!" she screamed from the top of her lungs then really shunpo-ed back to her division in order to get ready for her first date.

* * *

Jyuushiro knew there was a slight probability she could stand him up again but he figured her guilt would bring her back for their date. That and the kiss he planted on her cheek before she left. Finally, Jyuushiro had her where he wanted her but how to get her to stay was the bigger issue.

Well, he'll cross that bridge when it comes.

* * *

**Well, here is the end. So, did you like it? I think it was okay but that's just me. I'll let you be the judge of that. **

**Here's a preview of chapter three . . .**

_**Soifon knew she needed advice on what to do about her and Jyuushiro but she didn't know who to turn to. It's not like she had any sisters or girlfriends to talk to about this sort of thing. And the last somewhat sister girlfriend she had abandoned her and let her heart in the condition it's in now. **_

**Well, that's all you get for now. Please R&R. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hirugohan Nendai

(lunch date)

Soifon couldn't believe what she had just done.

She had just agreed to go on a lunch date with the captain of squad thirteen, Jyuushiro Ukitake.

Sure, she had suggested they have lunch, today, but still she owned him one and thus couldn't back down. Not even if she wanted to, which she didn't.

_What the hell were you thinking Soifon?! _She thought. _I can't go out on a date with Ukitake-taicho. I don't know the first thing about dating. _

Soifon didn't know what to wear or how to dress on occasions such as this. Should she wear something casual, something formal, formal casual? She didn't know if she should even bother to change and just go in what she had on. What did one actually wear on lunchdate?

Soifon knew she needed advice on what to do about her and Jyuushiro but she didn't know who to turn to. It's not like she had any sisters or girlfriends to talk to about this sort of thing. And the last somewhat sister girlfriend she had abandoned her and left her heart in the condition it's in now.

Still, that was no excuse to dump him, again. Besides, she just might actually have fun with him. Jyuushiro was fun to be around and he always made her feel special when she was around him. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she was making it out to be.

So it was decided. She was going to go on a date with Jyuushiro Ukitake but first, she needed to ask someone advice on the matter of dating, so, who should she ask?

Well, she knew Yachiru would be of no use. She was still just a child and Kenpachi have a cow if she dare ask.

Then there was Kotetsu-fukutaicho of squad thirteen. Soifon thought she might be of some help but then Kiyone would know she was interested in her captain. That and the fact that Kiyone was too involved with Sentaro to probably think straight.

Next she thought to ask Kuchiki-fukutaicho but then she remembered she was in the human world with Kurosaki-taicho.

She could always ask Ise-fukutaicho, since she herself was dating an older man, whom happened to be the best friend of the man she was to date. She also figured Matsumoto-fukutaicho would be a good candidate as well because she always seemed to have advice on everything. That and the fact that she was good at playing matchmaker as well.

So it was decided. (again) Soifon would ask for advice from Ise-fukutaicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

_Man I have sunk so low _she shook her head then shunpo-ed off.

* * *

Jyuushiro could hardly contain his excitement as he prepared for his lunchdate with Soifon.

"Oi Jyuushiro!" he heard his friend shout, nearly causing his heart to stop.

"Oi Shunsui", the white haired captain said much more quietly than his loud friend then added. "Ya know, I'm not that old yet that you would have to shout like that. I can hear you just fine".

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't hide my excitement", Shunsui cheered.

"Excitement?" Jyuushiro quirked his eyebrow. "About what?"

"I hear somebody has a date with a certain blue haired captain", Shunsui winked.

"I see", Jyuushiro nodded. "How did you find out?" he asked as he pulled a blue kimono from his closet.

"I overheard Soifon ask Nanao if she could help her out with some dating advice and then I thought to myself, 'Hm Shunsui, who could she—are you really going to wear that?" Shunsui asked pointing to the blue kimono in Jyuushiro's hands.

"Why, you don't like it?" he asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't like it it's just that . . . you always wear that one. She's probably seen you in that thing a dozen times. Why not wear that black one you have?" Shunsui suggested.

"Because it's a date, not a funeral", Jyuushiro answered him.

"Well, how about white?"

"My hair's already white, no need to look like a ghost. Then she'll really think it's a funeral", he chuckled at himself.

"Okay, maybe not white", Shunsui laughed as well. "What about pink?"

"No way. Pink's more your color, not mine."

"What about green?"

"What and look like Toushiro's giant twin?"

"Okay, orange or maybe yellow?"

"Yeah, so it can look like the sun threw up in here? No thank you", he turned back to his closet, rummaging through his clothes.

"Well, maybe we could mix and match?"

"Ya know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't. All my ideas are good ideas", Shunsui boasted.

"I didn't think so. Especially that pink idea", Jyuushiro said.

"Whatever", Shunsui waved him off and stood beside him, glimpsing over his closet. "How about, this green with that pink?" he pulled out a pair of green hakama and a pink top.

"No pink I said", Jyuushiro snatched the outfit from the flamboyant captain's hands and threw it on the floor.

"Okay, okay. No pink. Geesh", Shunsui said. "What about the black with the gray?"

"No, no, too depressing."

"The green with the yellow?"

"I will not become a sunflower."

"Green and orange?"

"Ew. They don't even match", Jyuushiro exclaimed.

"Well, got any red?"

"No. I have not one shade of pink!" Jyuushiro shouted.

"How about blue and . . . and . . . and that gray?" Shunsui smiled as he pulled a gray top with a blue bottom.

"That actually doesn't look so bad", Jyuushiro took the ensemble from his friend. "Yet another great idea you've had. You're finally using that brain god gave you", Jyuushiro chuckled.

"I have always used my brain, thank you", Shunsui hmphed.

"Yeah, maybe, but not to its full capacity", he replied.

"Whatever."

"Well, anyway, I have the perfect outfit ready for our date, now I just need to prepare the food", Jyuushiro stated.

"You're going to cook? I thought you were just going to take her some place nice", Shunsui said.

"What's nicer than here?"

"I don't know, the park, hell the roughest streets of Rukongai would be better!" Shunsui proclaimed.

"You're exaggerating", Jyuushiro replied, still, he did want this to be a nice, no, great lunchdate.

"Well, how bout I still cook but we go a picnic instead?" Jyuushiro suggested.

"Now that sounds like a lovely idea", Shunsui replied. "Want to help cook?"

"No, no, I've got it. I want everything she tastes to be made by me."

"Okay. Well, just remember to give me the details this time, since I didn't get any last time", Shunsui said as he headed toward the door.

"Now you know why there weren't any details from last time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Goodbye Jyuushiro", he waved then shunpo-ed off.

"Goodbye Shunsui", he nodded then went into the bathroom to shower before his date.

* * *

Soifon stood at the gates to eighth division and was about to turn around when Matsumoto-fukutaicho showed up.

"Soifon-taicho, what are the odds that I'd run into you?" Matsumoto greeted her. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine thank you", Soifon replied curtly.

"So are ya here to see Nanao?" the busty blonde asked.

"Um . . . I was but I've changed my mind", the petite blue haired captain replied quickly as she tried to make her getaway.

"Oh come now, I'm sure whatever question you have Nanao can answer it. Nanao knows everything. Well, everything except why Shunsui is such a womanizer", Matsumoto keep babbling as she grabbed Soifon and began dragging her into the eighth division.

"Let go of me Matsumoto-fukutaicho", Soifon yelled as she tried to free herself from Matsumoto's grasp.

"Nonsense. If you have a question for Nanao, you shouldn't hesitate to ask her. Otherwise, you'll never have your answer, now will you?"

Well, Soifon had to agree. The only way she'd get her answer to her question is ask. So she stopped struggling with the tall blonde and quietly and wholeheartedly followed her in.

"Nanao, we have a friend her in need of your assistance", Rangiku shouted once they were inside.

Soifon thought it was very rude of Matsumoto-fukutaicho to shout like that but she figured she'd been spending a lot of time here, so she was sure this kind of thing was pretty normal, thus let it slide.

"Hello Rangiku, oh, hello Soifon-taicho", the scholarly lieutenant bowed to the busty blonde and the petite indigo haired woman.

"Hi ya", Rangiku waved.

"Hello", Soifon bowed in returned.

"So what brings the two of you by?" Nanao asked.

"Well, I just happen to be in the neighborhood but Soifon-taicho here had a question to ask you", Rangiku nudged the petite captain in the elbow.

"Yes?" Nanao tilted her glasses down so she could see the braided captain better.

"Uh . . . see, I have this . . . this lunchdate . . . with a certain captain and I need your advice on what to wear and how to act and stuff", Soifon blushed.

"Oh Nanao, we have a first time dater here", Rangiku squealed, hugging the small captain close to her.

"I see", Nanao pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"It's . . . Jyuushiro Ukitake", Soifon said quickly blushing.

"What?!" both Nanao and Rangiku replied in unison.

"Yes, he asked me out or maybe I asked him out, I'm not sure which", Soifon twittled with her fingers while her face turned a deep shade of red.

Little did they know, there was a listener in the room down the hall from them just as in shock as they were.

_I definitely need to have another visit with Jyuushiro_ Shunsui thought then went out the back and shunpo-ed off.

"So, let me ask you this Soifon-taicho, are you sure you want to go on a date with Ukitake-taicho? Because if you don't then there's no need for me to bother with this", Nanao stated.

"Ah come on Nanao, of course she wants to go out with him. Why else would she be here asking for our advice?" Rangiku asked, winking at Soifon.

"Uh . . . right", Soifon said although not quite sure she believed what she was saying.

"Alright", Nanao nodded then turned and walked away. "Follow me please", she said to Soifon and both the buxom blonde and petite captain followed the scholarly lieutenant.

"Okay Rangiku, you pick out her outfit and I'll decide how she should wear her hair", Nanao stated walking into her bathroom.

"What's wrong with the way my hair is?" Soifon questioned a bit snappingly.

"Nothing", Rangiku smiled at her then added. "But he's always seen your hair like that. Don't you wanna try and sprousen up just a little bit for him? This is your first date after all. Let him see a different, more fun side to you and try to let your guard down a little while on this date. Let Jyuushiro see the real you or at least a piece of the real you while you're on this date, okay?"

It didn't sound hard to Soifon but doing it would be something totally different altogether.

"Okay" she nodded after a while, still unsure she could do this.

"Don't worry, Nanao is an expert when it comes to hair, or anything for that matter and I definitely know how one should dress on a first date. You'll look great, we promise", Rangiku winked at her for the second time.

That made Soifon feel a little better, knowing Nanao was an expert and Rangiku knew how to dress. She felt she could relax and leave herself in their capable hands.

"So, for your outfit, I thought we would put you in black but then I thought 'Hm . . . maybe we should put you in something a little more suttle, since it's your first date and all. So, how about we put you in dark blue, to match your hair and silver earrings, to bring out your sparkling coal grey eyes?" Rangiku suggested.

"Okay . . . I guess", Soifon shrugged then quickly added. "But I don't have my ears pierced".

"Oh no!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Nanao, we have an ear emergency. Don't worry, we'll have those ears pierced within fifteen minutes", she shouted, running into the bathroom with Nanao.

"Okay", Nanao said, stepping out of the bathroom with Rangiku. "We have two options: one, we can have Hitsugaya-taicho numb your ears and I'll do it or we can go to twel—"

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Soifon said before Nanao could even finish her sentence.

'Wise choice", Rangiku beamed. "I'll call Toush—I mean taicho right away", she said turning away from them and heading out the door.

About ten minutes later, Hitsugaya-taicho had arrived and was not looking too very pleased.

"So let me get this straight", he folded his arms, trying to control his anger. "You want me to numb her ears so you can pierce them, why?"

"Because she has a date with Jyuushiro in just a few hours and we need to get her ready", Rangiku explained, giving her taicho the cutest puppy dog look she could muster.

"Well, this changes things. Maybe if you two hook up, he'll leave me alone and stop giving me all those ridiculous gifts", he said.

"Okay Soifon, now that taicho has agreed, we need you to lie still and think happy thoughts", Rangiku smiled as she led Soifon to the couch. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be", Soifon gulped.

"Okay taicho, we're ready", Rangiku called to Toushiro then to Soifon she said, "We'll be right here and we promise, we won't let anything happen to you".

Both Rangiku and Nanao grabbed her hands as Toushiro called forth Hyourinmaru and dropped the temperature in the room to almost zero degrees.

As soon as Soifon nodded she was ready, Nanao grabbed the piercing gun and placed a hole in each one of her earlobes.

"There, al done", Nanao said. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Actually, I feel great. That didn't hurt at all", she smiled for the first time since coming to the eighth division.

"Well, I'm going to walk taicho to the door. I'll be right back", Rangiku said very quickly as she and Toushiro ran out the door.

"She'll be awhile so she would probably start on your hair instead of wait for her", Nanao suggested then led Soifon into the bathroom and sat her down in a chair in front of the mirror. "So, since this your first date, I think we should do something simple with your hair, what do you think?" she asked the petite captain.

"Well, Jyuushiro seems like a simple guy so I think is the best way to go. Besides, this is just my first date right? Not like we're getting married or anything", Soifon laughed to herself while blushing.

"Good", Nanao nodded then Rangiku came back into the room laughing and smiling.

"Well, have we decided what hair style to give her Nanao?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, it didn't take you quite as long to unlock herself from Hitsugaya-taicho as I thought it would", Nanao smiled at Rangiku. Soifon just stared looking confused.

"Nanao just mean that we didn't kiss as long as we usually do", Rangiku explained to Soifon.

"Oh", Soifon blushed embarrassed.

"Don't worry, once Jyuushiro gets a look at you, he won't be able to keep his hands off you", Rangiku winked for the third time.

Soifon looked shocked and apalled and a bit excited.

"Ignore her. I'm sure Jyuushiro will be nothing but a perfect gentleman", Nanao reassured her.

That made Soifon feel relieved and surprisingly a little sad.

"Looks to me you would prefer Jyuushiro to be more of an animal and less of a gentleman", Rangiku smiled at her.

Soifon could only just blush.

After Nanao had finished her hair, Rangiku led her back to the living where a suitcase, which wasn't there before, lay open on the couch.

"I had taicho bring over some of the clothes I don't normally wear for you to pick from for your date with Jyuushiro", Rangiku said. "So what would you like to wear?" she asked.

"Well . . . nothing to revealing but something that shows off my figure a little", she replied.

"Why Soifon-taicho, I never pegged you as that kind of woman", Rangiku smiled then pulled the petite woman into her chest for a hug. "This makes me so happy", she beamed.

"I can't breathe", Soifon mumbled against her bosoms.

"Oh, sorry", Rangiku smiled then turned back to the suitcase. "So, which one?"

After much trial and error, Soifon had finally picked out the perfect outfit for her date with Jyuushiro Ukitake. Which was suppose to commence in about ten to fifteen minutes.

"You ready?" Nanao asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Soifon replied smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Jyuushiro was finally dressed and ready and waiting for his guest to show up.

_Knock knock! _He heard come from on the other side of the gate.

"I'll get it!" he leaped from his chair and ran to open the gate.

"No worries taicho, I'll get it", Kiyone smiled at him.

"No!" he shouted at her a bit too forcefully. "What I meant to say was, let me get it", he said a bit more calmly.

"Okay taicho", she bowed nervously then practically ran away.

"Hello", he smiled when he opened the door. "I'm so sorry about that", he said to her.

"Sorry about what?" she cocked her head to one side.

"Nothing", he smiled at her then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her inside the gate. "Wait here for me while I get our lunch", he kissed her gently on the cheek then walked away.

"Okay", she said after a moment when her brain finally began to function again.

"Okay, we're ready now", he said as he held out his arm for her and she gently slipped her arm through his.

"Where to?" she asked once they on the other side of the gate. When he didn't answer, she forced her to look at him and ask him again but found that he was already looking at her. "Jyuushiro?" she waved her hand in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I staring?" he blushed laughing.

"Yes, you were", she blushed and laughed as well. "May I ask why you were staring at me?" she once her laugher died down a little.

"Well . . ." he coughed, blushing again and looking straight ahead then looking back at her. "I was staring or actually, admiring how beautiful you look", he told her truthfully.

"Really?" she blushed again looking at her feet.

"Yes", he smiled. "You truly do look amazing".

And she did look amazing with her dark blue kimono with a split on the side and white lilies printed all over. Her hair pinned up in the back, with a few curls falling down her back and face as well as a white Lillie pinned in her hair.

Then there was her earrings. Stirling silver studs in each one of her ears and a silver chain with three diamonds falling from it, leading all the way to her chest, which 

happened to be partially exposed from her kimono. Jyuushiro made sure to definitely be sure to keep his eyes from lingering on her well endowed chest.

"Thank you", Soifon finally turned to him.

"You are welcome", he smiled back at her, causing yet another blush from the petite beauty.

"Oh, I forgot to say how good you look", she turned to him abruptly.

"That's okay", he chuckled lightly. "You don't have to if you do—"

"But I want to!" she nearly shouted then cleared her throat. "What I mean to say is, Jyuushiro, I think you look wonderful", she smiled.

"Really? Why thank you", he smiled then took her hand in his and led her to their destination.

When they arrived, Soifon couldn't believe how beautiful the field was.

"Oh Jyuushiro", she cooed hugging his arm then ran out through the field of daisies. "This is so . . . so spectacular", she beamed.

Jyuushiro thought she was spectacular. The way the flowers swayed in the background behind her, the yellow contrasting with her blue kimono and her smile. Breathtaking. Why her smile was almost out shining the sun itself.

"If you think this is spectacular, wait til I show you where we're eating", he whispered in her ear then took her hand once again in his and led her to a nearby willow tree in the middle of a stream.

"Oh my", Soifon gasped as they walked across the bridge he had made centuries ago and sat her down on the patch of grass underneath the tree. "Jyuushiro, where did you find such a place?" she asked.

"I found it a long time ago, when I first became captain, sometime before my illness really hit", he told her.

"Really?" she looked solemn then asked. "What kind of tree is that? I've never seen one of them before".

"It's a willow. I planted it myself about the time I found this place", he replied while emptying the contents of the picnic basket.

"Fascinating", she breathed and Jyuushiro found himself caught up in her beauty again. "What?" she smiled at him.

"Nothing, I just can't help staring at how beautiful you are", he smiled then quickly added. "Not that you weren't beautiful before, it's just that—"

"I know", she giggled.

Jyuushiro knew that it would probably sound stupid and corny but he just had to tell her, "You have a wonderful laugh".

"I do?" she blushed.

"Yes".

"Well, you have a very calming presence about you. I found myself very relax and . . . happy with you", she smiled.

"Really?" he looked surprise.

"Yes really", she scooted a little closer to him.

"Well", he scooted closer to her. "I find you to be very mesmerizing and very breathtaking", he said.

"Oh", she blushed then added. "Really?"

"Yes really", he replied and then, before he could stop himself, he had captured her lips in a kiss with his own but the most surprising thing was, she didn't pull away from. Instead, she gave into to him as well as heated the kiss even further.

Jyuushiro knew he needed to stop before either one of them went too far but when he tongue entered his mouth, all bets were off and Jyuushiro lost control over his mind and body and threw her to ground and began to devour her.

He felt her moan as he kisses began to trail down her neck, then down her to her cleavage, where he gently began sucking at all her exposed flesh.

She moaned again but this time, he could she was holding back anymore as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"We should stop before this gets to out of hand", he said as his kisses trailed back up to her neck then back to her lips.

"So get off me and we'll stop", she said in between kisses.

"Is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?" she countered.

"No . . . I don't know".

"Me neither" she said pulling back for more kisses.

Jyuushiro knew that they needed to stop but he couldn't bring himself to get off of her and it was clear that she couldn't bring herself to let go of him.

Fortunately, neither one of them had to decide because mother nature had decided for them by letting the rain begin to pour.

"I guess that's our cue to stop", he smiled down at her.

"Yeah", she smiled back as Jyuushiro helped her to her feet.

Soifon began packing up all the food back into the picnic basket then she and Jyuushiro grabbed hands and began running back across the field.

"Here", Jyuuhsiro said handing her the top to his kimono so she wouldn't get wet.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'd hate for you to get sick", he said placing the top over her shoulders anyway.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine".

"You sure?"

"Positive", he smiled as she slipped and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" he paused, holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah but I think I twisted my ankle", she winced when she tried to stand.

"Well, then it looks like I'll have to carry you", he smiled, swooped her up into his arms and began running again.

"I'm so sorry about this. Not only did I steal apart of your kimono, not I'm using you as a ride. I am so—"

"Nonsense", he cut her off. "First of all, I gave you my kimono and second, you slipped and fell and hurt your ankle. You did nothing wrong and thus, have nothing to apologize for", he chuckled softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure", he gave her a big grin then stepped up to shunpo.

Finally, they had arrived back at his division and snuck quietly to his living quarters.

"I think we made it undetected", he said once in his room and he shut the door.

"Good", she sighed. "If people were to see me with you, like this, well . . ."

"Well what?" he looked at her.

"Nothing", she blushed, then turned away from him.

"Well then they would think you and I were . . .", he wriggled his eyebrows. " . . . ya know", he grinned mischievously.

"Yeah", she laughed nervously.

"Well, I see no sense in trying to prove them wrong", he still held that grin as he moved closer to Soifon.

"Oh no Jyuushiro, we're not—", but it was too late. He was already on top of her, kissing the life out of her. "You're mine now and there's nothing you can do about it", he cooed in her ear then began kissing her again.

"Don't . . . you think . . . we should . . . get out . . .of these . . . wet clothes?" she asked in between kisses.

"You mind taking a shower together?" he asked.

"What?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, we could take it together so people won't wonder why the shower is running twice instead of once and that way I can make sure you don't hurt yourself even more", he said.

"Well . . ."

"I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself. Not unless you want me to not keep my hands to myself", he grinned even wider.

"Okay", she blushed.

"Well, alrighty then", he heaved her up in his arms. "Let's get you naked and bathed, with me", he smiled.

"Oh Jyuushiro", she swatted playfully at his already naked chest, causing her to blush.

"There'll be plenty of time for that while we bath", he told her.

"Okay", she blushed as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Well, this is the end. I hope you like it. **

**Sorry for the long await but my old laptop got fried in a storm and I had to wait a week for a new one. Please forgive me for my lateness. **

**Well nii-sama, I hope this update is good enough for you. I specifically wrote it just for you. **

**As always, a preview of what is next to come. **

_**Jyuushiro couldn't believe how well their lunchdate had gone. Well, technically, it didn't really go well and they never got to even eat the food he **__**had made but none of that even matter now. In fact, nothing in all of Soul Society mattered to him at this moment. All that mattered was that Soifon was lying naked in his arms while in his bathtub and he was going to cherish this moment for the rest of his life. **_

**Well, that's all you get. Please R&R. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yokushitsu Jikoku

(bath time)

Jyuushiro couldn't believe how well their lunchdate had gone. Well, technically, it didn't really go well and they never got to even eat the food he had made but none of that even matter now. In fact, nothing in all of Soul Society mattered to him at this moment. All that mattered was that Soifon was lying naked in his arms while in his bathtub and he was going to cherish this moment for the rest of his life.

Speaking of a naked Soifon, he wondered how well she was doing.

Soifon was the type of person who keep her distance from human interaction and was probably feeling very uncomfortable lying naked in his arms right now.

As for him, he was ecstatic, especially his southern region. Jyuushiro just wanted to make love to her right then and there but knew she beat the crap out of him if he tried, or worse, kill him. Still, he was quite enjoying himself.

"So how's your ankle?" he asked, trying to detour his thoughts away from his southern region.

"Its fine", she replied meekly.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine", she replied rather quickly then added. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little uncomfortable is all", he replied.

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't think—"

"Listen Soifon, if it really makes you uncomfortable to be naked in a tub with me then I can get out and wash in the sink", he said.

"Oh no!" Soifon said as she turned around and faced him. "I want you to stay. I really like being here with you, it's just . . ."

"It's just what?" Jyuushiro lifted her chin in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm about to ask you this", Soifon blushed. "But, could I . . . touch your hair?" she asked.

"Is that all?" Jyuushiro chuckled. "You didn't have to ask. You could have touched it if you wanted to". _You can touch any part of me any time you want._

"Okay", she giggled a little then reached his hands up into his long white hair.

The first thing Soifon noticed when she touched his hair was how soft it was. It was almost as soft as her hair, maybe even softer.

The second thing she noticed was that it smelled of lilac. She thought it suited him. He was so relaxing to be around so why shouldn't his hair be? But what really got her was how silky and smooth his hair was. It felt like heaven and she found herself becoming entranced by it.

"So, I take it you like my hair?" he asked.

"It's lovely", she swooned, not really paying him any mind.

"So is yours", he cooed in her ear.

"What?" she looked at him.

"Well, I figured, since you were touching mine, you wouldn't mind me touching yours", he said. "You don't mind do you?" he asked.

"You really think my hair is lovely?" she blushed, rubbing her hair.

"Yes, I do", he smiled.

"But yours is way better than mine. It's so soft and smooth and silky and it smells like lilac. My hair is nothing like yours. Not anywhere close to it", she sighed.

"Well, thank you", he grinned. "But just because your hair isn't like mine doesn't mean it's not great", he pulled her close to him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really", he smiled at her. "Tell you what, how about I wash your hair with the shampoo I used? So that way it can be as soft and smooth and lilac scented just like mine", he suggested.

"Oh really?!" she jumped for joy, causing water to splash everywhere. "You'd do that?" she asked.

"For you, I'd do anything", he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

Soifon couldn't help but blush and giggle like a school girl. Just the simplest of touches from Jyuushiro could bring about her girly side, a side she never knew she had.

"So where do you keep the shampoo?" she asked.

"On the top shelve above the sink, to your right", he answered her.

"Okay", she hopped out of the tub and ran over to the shelves above his sink.

Jyuushiro knew it was wrong and perverted but he just couldn't help getting turned on by her naked body running across his bathroom and staring at her ass.

"Are you staring at my butt?" she turned and grinned at him before turning back around, reaching to the top shelf for the shampoo.

"Uh . . . no", Jyuushiro blushed, embarrassed.

Soifon just giggled even more at how cute Jyuushiro looked when he blushed. She was just so amazed that a woman like her could make a man like him blush the way that she did.

Soifon was desperately trying to reach the top shelf and almost fell when two strong hands hugged her hips. Then one of those strong hands reached up and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the top shelf. Turned out she wasn't even reaching for the shampoo bottle.

"I saw you struggling and I thought you could use some assistance", he smiled down at her.

"Oh. Thank you", she blushed then she turned to him and asked, "If that's the shampoo bottle, then what's in the brown bottle beside it?"

"Oh that?" he pulled down the bottle she was talking about. "Hmmm . . . this is a potion for youth, made with water from the fountain of youth", he smiled.

"Really?" she beamed up at him.

"No", he chuckled then Soifon playfully but still with some force, elbowed him in the abdomen. "Oww. What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for toying with me", she replied.

"Trust me, I have yet to really toy with you", he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Soifon turned bright red and quickly looked down but forgot they both were naked and saw his manhood and turned even more red.

"Something wrong?" he asked, knowing full well what was wrong.

"Oh nothing", she replied rather quickly. "So, what is really in that bottle?" she changed the subject.

"Just massage oil", he replied oh-so-casually.

"Oh", she blushed again.

"Don't worry, I promised to keep my hands to myself and hands to myself I shall keep. But if you want, I don't mind giving you a massage", he cooed in her ear.

Soifon just giggled again at how his breath tickled her neck but the thought of him touching her with massage oil did sound appealing.

"Maybe later", she smiled at him.

"Okay", he placed the massage oil back on the top shelf then lifted Soifon over his shoulder and made his way back to the tub.

"You know, I can walk", she said.

"You can? I hadn't noticed", he smiled sarcastically.

"Ha ha, funny", she replied. _Nice tush_ she thought as she looked down at his butt.

"Thank you", he grinned. "Yours isn't half bad as well", he added.

"Uh . . . you heard what I said?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have answered if I didn't", he replied.

"Oh", was all she could say.

* * *

Once back in the tub, Soifon lay back down in Jyuushiro's lap as he applied the shampoo to her hair and began scrubbing it.

"After this, you can do my hair", Jyuushiro said.

"Okay", Soifon replied.

After Jyuushiro was done rinsing and drying her hair, they switched places and Jyuushiro lay in her lap while Soifon applied the shampoo and began scrubbing his hair.

"How is that? Not too rough is it?", she asked.

"Personally, I like it a little rough", he grinned at her.

"Oh really?" she quirked an eyebrow upward. "Well maybe I can give you a massage a little later then", she whispered in his ear.

Jyuushiro felt shivers surge up and down his spine, while his groin did summersaults.

"Well, would you like me to?" she asked.

"Uh . . . sure . . . that sounds great", Jyuushiro stuttered as he tried to regain his composure and not let his mind wonder south.

"Something the matter?" Soifon smirked.

"No", Jyuushiro replied.

"Okay", she said, knowing full well what was wrong. She just thought it cute how she could make this man uneasy.

Jyuushiro had to watch himself or he was going to take Soifon in his arms right now and make love to her on the spot. If only she weren't so damn irresistible, but then again, he did love a challenge and keeping himself from taking her right now was definitely a challenge.

* * *

After she finished rinsing his hair, they both got out of the tub to towel off.

"Don't you have any spare towels lying around? You know, for when you have guests?" she asked.

"No. I don't usually have guests over. At least ones I bathe with", he winked at her.

Soifon just blushed and turned around so he couldn't see it, which left her backside completely exposed for him to see.

She really did have a nice bum. What he would do if he ever got to touch . . . _whoa, whoa Jyuushiro. Better keep those thoughts to yourself before you do something you'll regret._

"What?" she cocked her head to one side, looking up at him.

Jyuushiro thought she looked both cute and sexy right at this moment. Soifon just didn't realize how much of a turn on she was for him. It didn't matter what she did or what she said, he was just turned on.

_Okay Jyuushiro, think of something that has nothing to do with Soifon. Oh! I was suppose to be looking for towels. _

"Well, I only have one towel at the moment", he looked at Soifon. "I guess I have some laundry to do this weekend. So, do you want to share or do want me to see if Kiyone and Sentaro have washed any other towels?" he asked.

"That's okay. We can share", she smiled, taking the towel from his hands and wrapping it around the both of them.

Jyuushiro really had to focus his mind on something else but his southern region was getting the best of him as his manhood went hard.

Soifon's face turned real red right at that moment. And it wasn't because of how close they were but the fact that she could feel something hard pressing against her belly.

Soifon wondered what was it about her that turned Jyuushiro on so much.

Before she could even contemplate what her answer to her question could be, Jyuushiro kissed her deeply on the lips.

Soifon was so stunned she didn't really know whether to push him away or to kiss him back. Fortunately for Jyuushiro, her mind said yes and her body followed suit.

Soifon lifted her herself so that she was on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Jyuushiro's shoulders. Then Jyuushiro slid his hands down her back and grabbed her butt and gave it a squeeze, causing Soifon to moan into his mouth.

As soon as she had moaned, Jyuushiro slipped his tongue into her mouth, while his hands explored every part of her lower body.

Soifon was very taken aback and very turned on by this.

Her mind seemed to let go of her mental restraints as her hands made their way into Jyuushiro's hair, while her legs wrapped around his waist, as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

Jyuushiro was very surprised by her actions but turned on nonetheless.

Jyuushiro began to stumble across the bathroom floor into his bedroom and then gently laid Soifon down on his bed.

Soifon knew she needed to stop this before it went too far but she just couldn't seem to stop herself from kissing him and touching him. What was it about Jyuushiro Ukitake that drove her insane?

While Soifon was trying to regain control of her body, Jyuushiro did it for her and pinned her wrist down on the bed beside her head.

"What?" she breathed.

"I'm sorry", Jyuushiro panted in reply. "I didn't mean to get carried away."

"Oh no", Soifon blushed. "You were fine. In fact, that kiss was amazing. You were amazing. Everything you do is amazing. I would love it if you could kiss me again", she stared up into his warm chocolatey brown eyes.

"Are you sure? I may not be able to stop this time", he looked down into her charcoal grey eyes.

Soifon knew that if she were to let him kiss her again, things could heat up rather quickly between them and there would be no way either one of them could stop it. But instead of listening to her head, Soifon listened to her hormones and kissed Jyuushiro very heatedly and passionately on the lips.

Jyuushiro thought she would say no, that it was too much of a risk but instead she kissed rather heatedly and took his breath away.

"Soifon . . .?" he mumbled into her mouth.

"I know, I know", she said. "We need to stop but I can't. I'm just so drawn to you Jyuushiro and all I want to do is take you right here, right now".

"I know you do but my dear sweet Soifon", he stood then sat down beside her. "I feel we should wait and get to know each other before we have sex. Besides, it's bad karma to sleep together on the first date", he smiled at her.

Soifon didn't know how to process this information and didn't know whether to feel rejected and hurt or relieved.

"I'm not saying I don't want to ever sleep with you . . . it's just . . ." he cupped her face in his hands. "It's just I want this relationship to work, I want us to work. I don't want just some fling. Soifon", he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her into his lap. "I want to fall in love with you, all of you, every last part of you. And Soifon, I want you to fall in love with me as well", he finished.

"Oh Jyuushiro", was all Soifon could manage to get out as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Did I say something I shouldn—"

"No", she kissed him gently on the lips. "It was beautiful . . . you're beautiful", she cupped his face in her hands and his kissed him lovingly on the lips.

* * *

After they blow dried each other's hair and got dressed, Jyuushiro led Soifon outside behind his living quarters to his private and secret garden, where they sat and waited for the rain to stop.

"Jyuushiro?"

"Yes Soifon dear?" he smiled at her.

Soifon just had to giggle at how cute Jyuushiro looked at the moment.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I spend the night with you?" she asked.

"Of course you can Soifon dear", he replied.

That night, Soifon sleep soundly and warmly in the arms of her new boyfriend, Jyuushiro Ukitake. And for the first time in a long, she had no nightmares about the ex-captain that broke her heart but sweet dreams about the man who was so loving and healing her heart.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. So, how did you like this chapter?**

**No, they did not sleep together. As Jyuushiro stated, sleeping together on the first date brings bad karma. Here's what happens in the next chapter.**

"_**So Jyuushiro . . .", Shunsui asks, getting right to the point. "How was your date?"**_

"_**Date?" Kenpachi asked. "You had a date? With whom?"**_

"_**Yeah, who was it?" both Renji and Ichigo asked in unison.**_

"_**It was Soifon-taicho", Toushiro answered for the older white haired captain. **_

_**. . .**_

"_**So Soifon, how was your date with Jyuushiro?" Rangiku asked. **_

"_**You went on a date with Ukitake-taicho?" Retsu questioned. **_

"_**Really?" Rukia looked surprised. **_

"_**When?" Tatsuki piped in. **_

"_**Yesterday, during lunch", Nanao answered the squad two captain.**_

**Well, that's all you get for now. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Otome Ken Gai Hanashi

(girl and guy talk)

Jyuushiro was the happiest man in the world right now.

He had just spent the night with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Not to mention he had had a make out fest with said woman lying naked in his arms in his bath tub, who was later in his arms in his bed.

Yes, Jyuushiro was all smiles today and would continue to smile for the rest of the day, no matter what may come.

As promised, Jyuushiro would meet with Shunsui at his favorite bar to dish the dirt on the date and share in a few glasses of sake. What Jyuushiro found when he arrived at the bar were four others faces, all of whom he recognize but hadn't expected to be there to share in his tales of his date.

"Hello Jyuushiro my wonderful and understanding friend", Shunsui smiled as he pulled out a chair for the white haired captain to sit in.

"It's okay Shunsui", Jyuushiro said as he took his seat beside his best and oldest friend. "I don't mind if you told them".

"Really?" Shunsui looked hopeful.

"Yes", Jyuushiro replied.

"So Jyuushiro . . ." Shunsui asks, getting right to the point. "How was your date?"

"Date?" Kenpachi asked. "You had a date? With whom?"

"Yeah who was it?" both Renji and Ichigo asked in unison.

"It was Soifon-taicho", Toushiro answered for the older white haired captain.

"How'd you know?!" both Shunsui and Jyuushiro asked, shocked.

"Rangiku asked me to come over to squad eight so I could numb Soifon-taicho's ears so she could get them pierced", he informed the two surprised captains.

"Oh", was all Shunsui said but Jyuushiro had something quite different to Toushiro's response.

"You froze my girlfriend so you could pierce her ears?!" Jyuushiro said more angrily than questioned.

"Well . . . Rangiku asked me", Toushiro defended himself.

"So I suppose if Rangiku told you to jump off a bridge, you'd do it without hesitation?" he shouted at the young prodigy.

"What?!" Toushiro hopped off his bar stool and stood before Jyuushiro, although Toushiro had gotten taller, he still only reached to about Jyuushiro's chin. "What kind of question is that? Besides, she wanted me to do it. She did it for your dumb date!" he shouted back at Jyuushiro.

"Alright, that's enough", Kenpachi barked, standing from his stool and looming over the arguing white haired captains, causing everyone in the bar to cower in fear, including the two arguing captains. "Now both of you, sit down", he ordered.

Both Toushiro and Jyuushiro sat down on their bar stools on either side of Kenpachi and awaited the blow to the back of their heads that they knew was coming.

"Apologize", he told the tenth and thirteenth division captains. "Now!" he barked.

"I'm sorry Jyuushiro."

"I'm sorry Toushiro."

They both said rather quickly.

"Good", Kenpachi grunted then ordered another cup of sake as if nothing happened.

"So . . ." Shunsui said, trying his best to put things on a happier note. "You never did answer my question Jyuushiro. How was the date?"

"Well . . ." Jyuushiro said trying to gather his thoughts and think of the right words to say.

* * *

**Meanwhile . . .**

"**Tea anyone?" Retsu asked as she set a tray of sweets and tea down on the table. **

"**No thanks", Rukia replied. "I'll just go get some lemonade", she got up and made her way to the kitchenette. **

"**Oh that's okay. I'll get it", she smiled at the fifth squad lieutenant and made her way to the kitchenette.**

"**So when is Soifon supposed to get here?" Rangiku whined. **

"**In a minute', Nanao scolded her. **

"**How long's a minute?" Rangiku whined again.**

**Nanao just shook her head and sighed. **

"**Sorry I'm late", Tatsuki breathed as she came in and sat next to Rukia. "I was . . . busy", she lied. **

"**Busy trying to remove your tongue from Renji's mouth", Rukia joked. **

"**And what were you busy doing? Because all of Soul Society could feel Ichigo's reiatsu", Tatsuki fired back. **

"**Well . . . um . . ."Rukia blushed then turned to Nanao. "So when is Soifon-taicho coming?" she asked, trying to change the subject. **

"**She'll get when she gets here!" Nanao shouted. **

"**Okay, okay. Come down Nanao-chan", Rangiku smiled at her. **

"**Here's your lemonade Rukia", Retsu returned from the kitchen. **

"**I'm here", Soifon said as she walked into the room, face flushed and all smiles. **

"**Well, you look happy", Tatsuki noticed first. **

"**Yes, you really do", Rukia commented as well. **

"**So Soifon, how was your date with Jyuushiro?" Rangiku asked slyly. **

"**You went on a date with Ukitake-taicho?" Retsu questioned. **

"**Really?" Rukia looked surprised. **

"**When?" Tatsuki piped in. **

"**Yesterday, during lunch", Nanao answered for the squad two captain.**

"**Interesting", Retsu sipped her tea. "I never would have thought of the two of you as a couple. Then again, many thought me and Kenpachi weren't couple material. So, would you like to share with us how the date went?" Retsu asked a little more politely. **

"**Well . . ." Soifon blushed. **

* * *

"We were enjoying a little picnic in the meadow I found when I first became a captain", he began. "She really loved the flowers and really seemed to be having a good time. Then we sat down underneath the oak tree I planted and at least tried to have lunch."

"Why couldn't you eat your lunch? What, were you too busy shoving your tongue down her throat", Shunsui laughed to himself.

"Actually", Jyuushiro smiled at his old friend. "We were."

Shunsui, as well as Toushiro, Ichigo and Renji, dropped their jaws at what they were hearing. Kenpachi just simply laughed and said, "Way ta go Jyuushiro." Then he lifted his glass to Jyuushiro and grinned.

"Why thank you Kenpachi", Jyuushiro smiled back and clanked his glass with Kenpachi's.

"So, finish the rest of your story. I only got an hour and a half before I gotta go pick up the kid", he said.

"Well, while we were making out, the rain came and then we had to hightail it out of there. Yet as we were trying to get out of the rain, the funniest thing happened", he chuckled. "She tripped and fell. I thought she looked so cute lying there with dirt on her face. Then I lifted her in my arms and we shunpo-ed out of there."

* * *

"**Ha ha ha!" Rangiku toppled over with laughter. "You fell. Oh my gosh! You're the captain of squad two and the ninja division and yet you fell", she laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. **

"**I have to admit Soifon, it is quite laughable", Retsu giggled. **

"**Hilarious!" Tatsuki tumbled over as well. **

**Rukia tried to open her mouth and speak but found herself tumbling over and gasping for air as well. **

**Nanao tried to contain her laugher but ended up on the floor with the other women as well. **

"**Ha ha ha, very funny. Laugh it up", Soifon said sarcastically but had to admit, it was pretty funny. Here she was a captain and commander of ninjas yet she couldn't run in hills, in the rain, without falling. "So, would you guys like to continue laughing or would you like to hear the rest of how the date went?" she asked. **

"**So, what else happened?" Rukia asked as she sat up and took a cookie from the tray. **

"**Well, after we got back to his division, we snuck into his room then we hopped in the tub together", she said. **

**Almost every face in the room was written with shock except for Tatsuki's. **

"**Are you not surprised Arisawa-san?" Soifon asked. **

"**Not really", the eleventh squad member replied. "Renji and I weren't even dating the first time we shared a tub. He had just killed a hollow and smelled like shit and I had just got out of karate practice. The next thing I know, we're both splashing around in my bathtub", she shrugged. "But I ****think, tubs bring people closer together and you discover things about yourself that you never knew before", she said. **

**That much was certain. Soifon certainly didn't know how girly she could be until she got into that tub with Jyuushiro. Or how comfortable she truly was with him lying naked in a tub in his arms. **

* * *

"But that's not the best part", Jyuushiro grinned.

"It's not", Toushiro said. "You mean there's more?" he asked.

"Bartender, get him another drink. I don't think he's drunk enough to hear this story", Kenpachi called to the bartender.

"You have sex with the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society every night, yet can't hear about two grown captains just sittin in a tub?" Renji asked.

"I don't think that's it Renji", Ichigo wrapped an arm around Toushiro's shoulder. "Ya see, Jyuushiro is like his dad, his mentor, and to hear of him even coming close to having sex is just plain wrong. I can still remember the talk my dad had with me about sex. Ugh", he cringed.

"Ugh", Renji cringed as well. "Byakuya gave me the talk. I almost died", he said.

"You boys act like I'm too old to have sex. I'm not that old, it's just the hair", Jyuushiro piped in.

"Well, better you guys have the talk early than never at all", Kenpachi spoke up. "I was unfortunate to have someone give me the talk and now I have no idea how I'm gonna explain sex to Yachiru", he said.

"Well, that makes two of us", Shunsui said. Everyone got real quiet but the shock was still evident on their faces. "My parents never wanted to talk about anything that might take away my innocence. My first time was a nightmare. One I would love to erase from my memory."

"Well, if you must know", Jyuushiro said, trying to liven things up again. "We didn't have sex but were so close to having some anyway", he said.

"And how did sex come about?" Shunsui asked.

"It didn't per say", Jyuushiro replied. "We were wrapped up in a towel, drying off then the next thing I know, my mind wonder south and I kissed her."

"So you kissed her?" Kenpachi asked. "Now this is getting interesting".

"No, what's interesting is that she kissed me back."

"Well, is that the only thing she did?" Ichigo questioned.

"No. Then she wrapped her legs around my waist and nearly took my breath away. Of course, that may have been because I grabbed her butt", he recalled.

Toushiro dropped from his stool and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"**He squeezed your butt!" Rangiku squealed. "What an animal."**

"**I'll say", Retsu commented. "Although", she blushed. "Kenpachi likes to grab mine as well. Don't tell him I said that", she placed a finger over her mouth. **

"**He does?" Tatsuki asked, shocked to learn some intimate stuff about her captain. **

"**What, Renji not like your tush?" Rukia smirked. **

"**Not as much as Ichigo likes yours", Tatsuki retorted. **

"**That was only one time. We just . . ."**

"**Were so horny you couldn't wait to get back to your division?'' Tatsuki asked. **

"**Shutup! At least we don't get horny from just sparring with each other", Rukia fired back. **

"**One can get horny from fighting?" Soifon asked. **

"**Oh sure. Shunsui and I fight all the time and usually end of having sex right afterwards", Nanao responded. **

"**Nanao", Retsu looked surprised. "I assumed you and Kyouraku-taicho didn't have that much sex. With the way you two fight, you must have sex almost . . . three times a day!" **

"**No wonder you're so exhausted", Rangiku winked. "So, did you guys do it or not?" she turned back to Soifon. **

"**No", Soifon replied but was smiling. **

"**Wait, why are you smiling?" Rukia asked. **

"**I'm smiling because Jyuushiro said he didn't want just some fling with me. He said he wanted to fall in love with me, all of me. He also said he wanted me to fall in love with him as well", she explained. **

"**Aww!" they all cooed in unison. **

"**You guys", Soifon looked down at her hands in her lap and blushed. "I think I might be really falling in love with him", she said. **

* * *

"Is he alright?" Jyuushiro asked as Ichigo and Renji lifted Toushiro off the sticky floor.

"I think so", Renji replied. "So, what happened next?" he asked as sat Toushiro back on his stool.

"Is it over?" Toushiro moaned.

"Almost", Shunsui chuckled.

"Pansy", Kenpachi muttered.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo and Jyuushiro slapped him on the back of the head.

"You lucky I want to hear the rest of your story or I'd have already slammed you into the ground", he threatened Jyuushiro. "As for you", he turned to Ichigo. "Tomorrow morning, you and I spare."

"Ah man", Ichigo groaned.

"Anyhoo, continue", Shunsui said anxiously.

"Oh", Jyuushiro snapped out of the images of Kenpachi beating him into the ground. "Well, I explained to her that I couldn't sleep with her on the first date because I wanted to fall in love and not just have some fling. That and the fact that it's bad karma to sleep together on the first date", he said.

"It is?" Toushiro asked. "Oh well. If Rangiku is what bad karma gets you, then screw good karma", he shrugged.

"I supposed for some people, sleeping together on the first date can be a good thing", Jyuushiro chuckled.

"But they don't count", Shunsui said. "They've been unofficially dating since the betrayal."

"Yeah, that's true", Renji agreed.

"So, what happened next?" Kenpachi asked. "That can't be the end?"

"Well, after we got dressed, I took out to my secret garden, where we waited for the rain to stop. Then she asked if she could spend the night, and no, we did not have sex. We just laid in each other's arms and enjoyed one another."

"How romantic", Shunsui swooned.

"Well, if that's what you're into", Kenpachi downed the last of his sake.

"I agree with Kenpachi", Ichigo said.

"Nice try but I still expect a match tomorrow", Kenpachi chuckled.

"I think it's okay but sex would have made for a better story", Renji commented.

"Thank god he's done", was all Toushiro could say.

* * *

"**Awww", they all cooed again. **

"**I know", Soifon blushed. "He is just the sweetest man I have ever met. And for the first time in a long time, I didn't think of Yoruichi-sama and how broken she left my heart. I was really happy", she said, tears welling up in her eyes. **

"**I'm so happy for you", Rangiku said, wrapping her arms around the petite captain. **

"**Me too", Rukia smiled at her, while patting her on the back. **

"**That goes double for me", Tatsuki gave her a thumbs up. **

"**You two make a wonderful couple", Nanao said, trying to keep her composure. **

"**Group hug", Retsu said, then everyone gathered 'round Soifon and they all hugged and cried their eyes out. **

* * *

"Well, I guess we had better go pick up the girls", Renji said, hopping off his bar stool.

"Yeah, the kid will be wanting to see her mommy soon", Kenpachi grunted.

"I guess, although I'll have to save my strength for a fight tomorrow", Ichigo complained.

"Nanao hates it when I stay out late, so I might as well go too", Shunsui moaned.

"It looks like Toushiro is just dying to get back to his wife. I think finding out I have sex might have been too much for the little prodigy", Jyuushiro chuckled.

"Hurry up you guys", Toushiro snapped.

"We're coming, we're coming, just wait", Kenpachi barked.

"Spoken like a true dad", Ichigo laughed. "Unlike mine", he then frowned.

"Leave him alone, he's just excited to see his wife", Shunsui smiled and off they went.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, nearly knocking him over. "I've missed you", she showered his face with kisses.

"I've missed you too", he laughed, Rukia's kisses tickling his face. Then they made their way to the door and to their division.

"Kenny bear", Retsu walked over to him and planted a kiss to his lips. "Let's go home", she said as she discretely grabbed his ass.

"Yes ma'am", he grinned then lifted her in his arms and carried her out the door.

"Those two were in a hurry", Nanao commented.

"Only because they've missed each other so much", Shunsui whispered in her ear.

"I thought you'd be late tonight", she said.

"I really wanted to be with my Nanao instead", he cooed in her.

Nanao just simply blushed and led him to their living quarters.

"Ready to go home my darling?" Rangiku asked.

"Am I ever", Toushiro hugged his wife close to him and they made their way home.

"You know what Renji, it's been a while since the last time we've taken a bath together", Tatsuki greeted the red haired lieutenant.

"Really? Well, I have been in a good need of a bath", he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh Renji", she playfully swatted his chest. "Let's go. Race ya", she called over her shoulder as she shunpo-ed off.

"Hey, no fair!" he shunpo-ed after her.

"Ready to go?" Jyuushiro smiled at her, grabbing her hand in his.

"Yes", she smiled back then added. "But let's go to your place, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Soifon dear", he smiled down at her and off they went.

For the second night in a row, Soifon sleep soundly in her boyfriend's arms and not once did Yoruichi come to mind or how her heart had been broken. Instead, she dreamed of her and Jyuushiro making love for the very first time and smiled.

* * *

**That is the end. How was it? I know, it has only been a day but already I have the next chapter. Actually, I just started this chapter today at five pm. My onee-sama, kyokoaurora, is graduating today (Friday May 16,2008) so this chapter is devoted to her. **

**Congradulations one-sama! I'm proud of you. **

**Here's what up in the next chapter . . .**

"_**Good morning Soifon", Jyuushiro smiled as she stumbled into his kitchen. "Just thought I'd make you breakfast to start off your day", he said, flipping browned toast over in his skillet. **_

"_**What are we having?" she wrapped her arms around his waist. **_

"_**French toast, eggs, bacon and freshly squeeze orange juice and me, if you'd like", he chuckled at his own joke. **_

_**Soifon thought it was corny but laughed anyway. **_

"_**Sounds great. All of it", she squeezed his butt then sat down at the table. **_

"_**Well", he grinned. "Then I shalln't keep you waiting."**_

**That's all you get for now. well, I've stayed up all night (til 3am) trying to write this chappie so i'm tired. Bye and good night. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ichiban hon Taimen

(Our First Meeting)

Real translation (First Our Meeting)

"Good morning Soifon", Jyuushiro smiled as she stumbled into his kitchen. "Just thought I'd make you breakfast to start off your day", he said, flipping browned toast over in his skillet.

"What are we having?" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"French toast, eggs, bacon and freshly squeeze orange juice and me, if you'd like", he chuckled at his own joke.

Soifon thought it was corny but laughed anyway.

"Sounds great. All of it", she squeezed his butt then sat down at the table.

"Well", he grinned. "Then I shant keep you waiting."

Soifon just smiled at him, then turned around to pour herself some orange juice.

"So, anything interesting in the paper?" Jyuushiro asked as he placed a plate in front of her.

"No", she replied. "Just the usual, Aizen's betrayal, downfall of the Seireitei, the usual", she shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't sound good at all", he sat down beside her. "I usually like to start my day on a happy note", he said.

"Oh really?" she smiled at him then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "How's that for a happy note?" she asked.

"I'd say it's a start in the right direction", he smiled back at her. "But I can think of something even happier", his grin widened.

Soifon just giggled as Jyuushiro plopped her into his lap. Then he pulled her very close to his body, pressed his fingers gently behind her neck and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a heated passionate kiss.

If Soifon knew how could a kisser he was all those centuries ago when they first met, she would have definitely let Yoruichi-sama leave her with him more often.

* * *

**It was over two hundred ago when Soifon first laid eyes upon Jyuushiro Ukitake, captain of the thirteenth squad of the thirteen Gotei. **

**At that time, he had just lost his lieutenant, Kaien Shiba to a hollow attack and she had just joined squad two and the punishment force. **

"**Good morning Ukitake-taicho", the dark skinned goddess greeted the white haired captain. **

"**Good morning Yoruichi-sama", he greeted just as friendly in response. "And who do we have here?" he smiled at the young woman standing beside Yoruichi. **

"**Oh, how rude of me, this is Fong Shaolin, or Soifon for short", Yoruichi pushed the small girl from behind her. **

"**Hello Uki-taicho", she bowed then blushed. "I mean—"**

"**Oh that's alright. You can just call me Jyuushiro", he smiled.**

"**Uh . . . okay, Jyuushiro", she smiled as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of rose. **

"**So Yoruichi", he turned back to the dark skinned woman. "What brings you by?" he asked. **

"**Well, I have a little favor to ask you", she smiled, pushing Soifon closer to Jyuushiro. "You see, I have some errands to run and the last time I left her some of the men from the punishment force tried to attack and well . . . I just don't feel comfortable leaving her alone this time", she explained. **

"**But Yoruichi-sama, I can—"**

"**Oh it's no problem", Jyuushiro smiled, cutting Soifon off. "She'll be safe here with me", he winked at Soifon. **

**Soifon just blushed. **

"**Great! Thanks so much Jyuushiro, I really appreciate this", Yoruichi said to him then turned to Soifon. "Now behave and I'll be back by sundown, okay?"**

"**Okay", she nodded to her leader and idol. **

"**Good. Bye-bye Jyuushiro. Take care", Yoruichi said then shunpo-ed away. **

"**So what would you like to do first?" Jyuushiro turned and smiled at Soifon. **

"**I don't know", she shrugged. "What do you want to do?" **

**Jyuushiro gave her a devilish and Soifon suddenly felt she might be much safer fighting off the stealth force. **

* * *

"**So explain to me again why we're doing this?" she asked. **

"**Because, when you spend all day in bed, you need something to entertain you and since my new lieutenants aren't here, and Rukia is off visiting her brother, I figured this would be the best next thing. Plus, you look like you could use a little fun in your life. You're way too serious for a girl your age", he explained. **

"**And you're way too . . . playful for a man your age", she retorted haughtily. **

"**I'm not that old", he whined. "It's the hair isn't it?" he turned to her. **

"**Well . . . yes", she answered honestly. "So how old are you? If you don't mind me asking?" she looked away from him. **

**Jyuushiro just smiled at her bashfulness and thought she looked cute. **

"**Let me see . . ." he tapped his chin. "I'm about 100 years older than you but that's because I've been dead longer. You want to know how old I am then I am twenty-four", he smiled at her.**

_**Oh my gosh!**_** She dropped her jaw in awe. **

"**Younger than you thought huh?" he chuckled lightly. **

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"**

"**No, it's alright."**

"**No it's not alright!" she shouted nearly making him fall off the roof. "I'm sorry", she grabbed for him and pulled him away from the edge. "It's just . . . I shouldn't have judged you", she lowered her head. **

"**As I was trying to say, it's alright and I'll tell you why", he pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's alright because it is human nature to judge people based on appearances when they first meet because that is all the person has to go on is the other's appearance. But once they get past their appearance, they begin to judge based on personality and then first mistakes are forgotten. Well, sometimes but at least they are forgiven. So you see", he turned his face to hers and looked into her charcoal grey eyes. "I don't care that you judged me based on my ****hair, we have all day to get to know each other and thus, you can judge me on my personality, okay?"**

"**Okay', she nodded then smiled. "But I think it's only fair that you get to judge me since I judged you. So . . . guess how old I am?" she said. **

"**Are you sure? You won't get mad if I guess the wrong age?" he looked nervous. **

"**Promise", she said. **

"**Because a lot of women don't like to admit their age and I don't want—"**

"**I can assure you, I won't get mad", she giggled. **

"**Alright then", he grinned. "You're . . . twenty-one!" **

"**No", she swatted at him playfully. "Be serious."**

"**Okay, okay", he held up his hands. "You are . . . sixteen?"**

"**Close but guess again."**

"**Seventeen!"**

"**Lower."**

"**Lower? Okay, you are . . . fifteen?"**

"**Correct! You got it right and on the third try too", she leaped for joy. "Most people would be guessing for days because I'm a little small for my age", she blushed. **

"**Well, I think you are perfect just the way you are", he whispered in her ear. **

**Soifon just blushed even more, to point where her face nearly turned as red as a tomato. **

"**Why just think, in a few years, you'll be ten times as lovely as you are now. Late bloomers are always lovely. It just takes your loveliness a little longer to emerge", he told her truthfully. **

**Even though he knew Soifon didn't believe him, he meant every word he said. She was a pretty girl, more beautiful than half the girls her age, she just lacked confidence. But when she does blossom, he knows she'll be the envy of all those girls and the woman of his heart. **

"**Thank you", she finally said after a long moment of silence, jarring Jyuushiro from his thoughts. **

"**You're very welcome", he smiled, then he leaned closer to her ear and murmured. "And I meant every word."**

**Soifon completely went warm and her heart started pounding ferociously. She was really beginning to like Jyuushiro and hoped she could visit with him more. **

**Just as soon as Soifon was about to part her lips to say something, a loud knock came from the doors beneath them. **

"**Hey Jyuushiro! Are you up yet?" a man in a straw hat yelled. **

"**Who is that Jyuushiro?" she asked. **

"**Oh, that is Shunsui", he replied. "I mean, Kyouraku-taicho", he said when he saw her confusion. **

"**Oh", she looked up in surprise. **

"**Why don't you go grab me two of those balloons filled with sake for me please?" he asked her kindly yet with a hint of mischief in his voice. **

"**Okay", she got up and walked over to the pile of balloons they had made earlier. "Which ones are they?" **

"**The pink balloons", he answered her.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes. I remember because of Shunsui's pink haori", he said. **

"**Here", she said handing him the two balloons. "Now what?"**

"**Now we throw them", he grinned and handed her one and said, "Bombs away!"**

"**What the—" Shunsui nearly cursed as two pink sphere's came falling from the sky and burst all over his favorite straw hat. "JYUUSHIRO!"**

"**Get down", he pulled Soifon down so Shunsui couldn't see her. **

"**He seems angry", Soifon commented. **

"**Oh he's not angry, not yet anyway", he grinned back at her. **

**Soifon just looked at this white haired captain and thought, **_**What kind of crazy man has Yoruichi-sama left me with? **_**Then she thought, **_**At least he smells good, real good.**_

**Soifon had never been this close to a man that she wasn't fighting in combat with. This was all very strange and new to her. **

**Soifon couldn't really explain the feeling she was experiencing but she knew it had something to do with the fact that she had this wonderful, funny and a little bit crazy yet still charming and sweet man lying on top of her. **

"**Wait for it", he whispered, jarring her from her thoughts. **

"**Wait for what?" she asked. **

"**See for yourself", he told her. **

**Soifon turned her body so she could see what he was talking about and so far, Kyouraku-taicho was just standing there, looking puzzled. **

"**Is this what I think—why it's sake! Jyuushiro, I can't believe you dumped sake on me!" he shouted to the white haired man. "That's wasting good sake you fool!"**

"**Who's the fool?" he stood, taking his scent, his warmth, and his . . . magic with him. "The one who dumped the sake or the one who got dumped with sake?" he laughed maniacally. **

"**Jyuushiro . . . why you", he threw a fist in the air. **

**Soifon immediately jumped into the air, ran and grabbed the bucket of water they had as a backup, and dumped it all over the straw hat, pink haori wearing taicho.**

"**Why don't you take that and cool off", she said, laughing just as maniacally as Jyuushiro. **

"**Why Soifon?" he looked at her. **

"**What Jyuushiro?" she looked back. **

"**I'm so proud of you", he hugged her tightly in his arms and whirled her around. **

"**Jyuushiro, who is that up there with you?" Shunsui asked. **

"**Oh, hold on a sec", he said as he lifted Soifon in his arms. **

"**Wait Jyuushiro, wait", she squirmed in his arms, trying to get free. **

"**On three, one . . . two . . . three!" he shouted then jumped off the roof.**

**Soifon squeaked and held onto him for dear life. **

"**I guess the stealth force hasn't covered jumping from rooftops eh?" he chuckled as they landed safely on the ground.**

"**Jyuushiro", Shunsui slapped his old friend in the back of the head. "You scared the poor girl to death", he scolded the white haired captain.**

"**I'm sorry", he said more to Soifon than to Shunsui. "I didn't mean to scare you", he looked apologetically to her. **

"**It's alright. It was actually kind of a rush. Just warn me next time before you jump", she smiled at him.**

"**Will do", he smiled back as he placed her down on the ground. **

"**Uh hmm", Shunsui coughed. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked slyly.**

_**Actually, yes!**_** Soifon thought to herself.**

"**My apologies", he laughed when he caught a glimpse of Soifon's face. "Shunsui, this is Soifon. Yoruichi-sama left her in my care for the day. Soifon, this is Kyouraku-taicho, taicho to squad eight", he introduced the two. **

"**Nice to meet you", Shunsui extended his hand. "But you can call me Shunsui", he smiled the most flirtatious smile Jyuushiro had ever seen. **

"**Nice to meet you as well", she shook his hand nervously. **

"**So Shunsui, what brings you by?" Jyuushiro faked smiled, hoping to draw the womanizing captain's attention away from his blossom. **

"**Oh, I just came to see how you were doing but I can see you are in good hands and don't need me to check up on you", he grinned mischievously at Jyuushiro. **

"**Well, as you can see I'm fine", he pulled Soifon closer to him as he faked another smile at his old friend. **

**Soifon didn't know what was happening but she could sense some tension between the two. She wondered was it because of her and hoped nothing too bad would happen if it was. She didn't want to be responsible for breaking up a friendship. **

**Shunsui just chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Don't worry Jyuushiro. I'm leaving so you can have her all to yourself."**

"**Whatever", Jyuushiro turned his head and Soifon could have sworn he was blushing. **

"**Bye-bye Soifon. Bye-bye Jyuushiro", Shunsui drawled out his name and winked at the white haired man. "I'll stop by tomorrow and I want details", he said before he flashed away. **

"**Jyuushiro, are you two mad at each other or something?" she looked up at him.**

"**Not really. Why?" he asked all nonchalantly. **

"**I don't know. There just seemed to be a lot of tension between you two", she shrugged.**

"**I just didn't like how Shunsui was flirting with you. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable", he sighed, a light shade of pink shadowing his cheeks. **

"**Oh", she blushed as well. **

"**So, you wanna go prank on some more people?" he smiled at her. **

"**Uh, sure", she smiled back. **

"**Okay, hold on", he lifted her in his arms again and in one single bound, jumped back onto the roof. **

* * *

**They threw a few more balloons before going inside for dinner. Their few victims including Unohana, who promised his next physical would not be pleasant. Matsumoto, who just laughed and winked at Jyuushiro and Soifon. ****And Kenpachi, whom they threw a balloon filled with tiny candy instead of liquids. **

"**Man that was fun", he said as he plopped on the floor beside Soifon. **

"**Yes it was", Soifon sighed happily. "I think I had more fun today than I have ever had in my entire life", she rolled over and smiled at him. **

"**I'm glad", he smiled back. "So, what shall I make us for dinner?" he asked. **

"**Uh, sushi's fine. It's pretty much the only thing we eat in the second division", she replied. **

"**Well, I don't know how to make sushi but how about chicken curry?" he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I make an excellent chicken curry."**

"**I've never had that before", she said then turned to him with a wide grin on her face, eyes sparkling. "Sounds great."**

* * *

**After dinner they sat out on his back porch gazing at the sunset until the stars came out and the sky turned black. **

"**I have enjoyed you today", Jyuushiro said, running his hands along Soifon's arms, trying to keep her warm. **

"**And I have enjoyed you as well", she smiled to herself, rubbing her hands over Jyuushiro's arms. But not to keep him warm, but to just feel him beneath her fingertips. **

"**I wonder where Yoruichi-sama could be?" he asked. **

"**I don't know", Soifon said growing very sleepy.**

"**If she doesn't come soon, you'll have to stay the night with me", he wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling his head on top of hers.**

"**That's fine by me. I hope Yoruichi-sama doesn't come until morning", Soifon nuzzled further into his warmth. **

"**Oh really?" he smiled.**

"**Really", she smiled before drifting off to sleep. **

* * *

**The next morning, after Soifon ate breakfast with Jyuushiro, she returned to her division. When she got back, Yoruichi was gone. **

**Soifon was devastated and never returned to see Jyuushiro again. Well, at least for a long time. They kept in touch but never really hung out like they had when they first met.**

**Soifon felt it was all her fault that Yoruichi-sama had left but she soon realized that Yoruichi-sama just wasn't as trustworthy as she thought. And on ****that day, Soifon closed off her heart and distanced herself from everyone, including Jyuushiro. **

* * *

"I'm sorry", Soifon said as she broke their kiss.

"For what?" Jyuushiro looked at her puzzlingly.

"Do you remember the first time we meet?" she asked and he nodded before she continued. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for how I left things off. For how I never talked to you again and exiled you from my life just like everyone around me. I was such a bitch for doing that to you", she said.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about", he smiled, grabbing her hands in his. "Listen Soifon, for starters, I don't have a bitch for a girlfriend", he scolded her. "And two, I vowed to cherish that day no matter what happened to us afterwards in hopes that one day, I could call you mine", he told her.

"Don't get me wrong, it hurt what you did to me but I fell for you that day and I told myself I would wait for you to come around and here you are", he wrapped his arms around her waist, then cupped her chin in one hand. "You are sitting in my lap, in my kitchen about to kiss me again", he smiled.

Soifon then leaned forward and planted the most passionate, heartfelt kiss in the world on his lips.

She didn't deserve this man but would cherish him until the end of all time.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Oh! The bold print was a flashback of when they first meet. So, that was the end. I hope you like it. Here's another clip of the next chapter to come. **

"_**Well, look who finally decided to show up to work on time", one of her female subordinates mumbled behind her back.**_

"_**Did you say something Tsuzame?" Soifon addressed the girl. **_

"_**Nothing Soifon-taicho", the blond girl bowed. **_

"_**My, she must really be starving for attention if she's so desperate as to go out and find a boyfriend", she heard someone else say behind her. A male voice this time.**_

"_**Poor Ukitake-taicho. She's only using him to forget about Yoruichi-sama", the blond girl said this time.**_

"_**I'm not even sure she's straight", the male voice said. **_

_**Soifon decided to ignore them and headed straight for her office, where she locked the door and cried for the first time since Yoruichi left. **_

**When writing in Japanese, pronouns do not go first but at the end of a sentence, I think. But the way I wrote the title sounded more correct than the other way so that's how I wrote it. Sorry if incorrect but I'm not Japanese. **

**That's all for now. Good bye and good night. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I got rid of the other chapter seven and replaced it with this one. Enjoy!**

Gebahyou

(Rumors)

Soifon woke up feeling on top of the world with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. (yes it's cliche' but I also think its cute as well. Deal)

She had just spent another wonderful night sleeping peacefully in the arms of her wonderful boyfriend. And now she was staring at his sleeping form, snoring soundly beside her, gently running her hand through his long, white hair.

Soifon had never been like this toward anyone except for Yoruichi-sama. She never thought in a hundred years that she would feel this close to anyone ever again yet here she was, lying in bed with her boyfriend, looking serenely at his face and feeling totally and completely content to just lie with him, forever.

Could she really lie with him forever? Could she wake up every morning in his arms and totally be content with just being in his presence?

What she really wanted to ask herself but was too afraid to even think was could she spend the rest of her life with this man?

Pledging her allegance to Yourichi-sama was one thing but spending one's entire life with just one being was another. Was she seriously considering spending the rest of her life with Jyuushiro Ukitake?

What was she thinking?! She and Jyuushiro had only been dating for a few weeks, two to be exact, and now she was considering spending forever with him.

Soifon seriously needed to get out of this man's bed and recollect her thoughts in a territory more familiar to her. Say, like her own bed in her own division.

Just as Soifon turned over on her side to get up out of bed, she felt an arm pull her closer to a firm, lean muscled body as a voice whispered in her ear, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Uh . . . To the restroom?" she smiled awkwardly.

"Liar", he turned her over to face him, wrapping her tightly yet gently in his embrace. "Now why are you trying to sneak out on me?" he asked.

"I wasn't . . .", she trailed off but she could see the stern look on his face that told her she should quit yanking his chain and tell him the truth.

She almost felt like a child being scolded by her teacher but she just smiled and kissed his nose lightly. "You look so cute when you're mad", she giggled a little.

"Oh I do, do I?" he faked another angry face, barring his teeth at her and growling.

"Yes, you do", she giggled some more.

"Alright, nice try but you never answered my question", he looked at her, bemused at her attempt to change the subject.

"If you must know", she sighed. "I was just watching you sleep and thinking how peaceful you look", she admitted, which wasn't totally a lie but wasn't entirely the truth.

"Oh really?" he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well, what brought this about?" he nuzzled himself closer to her, giving her his undivided attention.

Soifon was in awe of the look he was giving her and could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she tried to think of a reasonable answer as to why she was staring at him in his sleep.

"If you're too embarrassed to answer, I can wait to hear it some other time", he told her.

She sighed relief but then her breath caught in her throat when she heard him say, "But don't think this is over", he looked deeply into her charcoal grey eyes.

"Um . . . Okay", she gulped but smiled when he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay if you want to keep some things to yourself but I hope that one day you'll be comfortable enough with me to share all your secrets. Until then, I'll just have to wait", he whispered into her hair.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I'm just afraid of how you'll react", she said softly.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't control how I feel anymore than you can control how you feel but give me some credit that I would not over react to the things that you want to tell me", he told her.

"So if I told you that I felt that my heart was pounding so fast that it might explode and that I think this relationship may be going faster than I might like, what would you say?" she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'd say 'Soifon, I didn't mean to rush things with you and I hope you can forgive me for my ignorance and allow me to try again at the pace most comfortable for you'", he looked at her with the sincerest smile on his face.

"Oh Jyuushiro", she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Years of wisdom and patience", he chuckled softly in her hair.

* * *

After she had showered and Jyuushiro fixed her breakfast, she decided she would head into her division a little early to catch up on some her almost overdue paperwork.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to work on time", one of her female subordinates mumbled behind her back.

"Did you say something Tsuzame?" Soifon addressed the girl.

"Nothing Soifon-taicho", the blond girl bowed.

"My, she must really be starving for attention if she's so desperate as to go out and find a boyfriend", she heard someone else say behind her. A male voice this time.

"Poor Ukitake-taicho. She's only using him to forget about Yoruichi-sama", the blond girl said this time.

"I'm not even sure she's straight", the male voice said.

Soifon decided to ignore them and headed straight for her office, where she locked the door and cried for the first time since Yoruichi left.

She couldn't believe what they were saying behind her back. Did her entire division think she was only interested in Jyuushiro as a means to forget about their former captain Yoruichi-sama?

Of course she wasn't.

She had fallen for Jyuushiro a long time ago before Yoruichi-sama had left her. But was she truly in love with him now or was she just trying to pick up the pieces of her life before Yoruichi had shattered them?

Love?! Did she, Soifon, taicho of squad two as well as commander of the stealth force think she was in love with a man she had only been dating for two weeks? There was just no possible way.

Although, she had fallen for him all those centuries ago when Yoruichi-sama had left her in his care, so why couldn't she be in love now?

Because she was older and supposedly wiser now, she knew better than to become too attached to someone so quickly before she has a chance to get to know them completely.

But Jyuushiro was different, right?

Jyuushiro was nothing like Yoruichi-sama. For one thing, he was a man and Yoruichi-sama was a women. Two, he dried away the tears left by the former Shihouin clan leader and captain of her squad and eased her fears and nightmares. And three, he was far more trustworthy than Yoruichi-sama and she felt he cared for her dearly.

So who cares what everyone thinks she is doing? In her heart, she cares for Jyuushiro and wants to see where their relationship will go.

That's when Soifon decided she didn't give a fuck what they said. Let them talk. She was their captain and a damn good one at that. And a good captain wouldn't care what her squad said about her. No, she would march out there and do her job.

With that being said, she opened the door to her office and stepped out into her division. Then she ordered, "Attention squad members, since you all seem to have so much free time on your hands, today, we will wipe the entire division clean until it gleams and all of Rukongai can see it".

"What?!" she heard her squad groan in unison.

"You heard your captain, now, move it!" she bellowed.

* * *

"Good morning Jyuushiro", he heard the cheerful voice of his oldest and bestest friend call from outside his office door.

"Good morning Shunsui", Jyuushiro called back, opening the door. "What brings you by so early this morning?" he asked.

"Well, I wish I had good news to tell you but I don't", Shunsui looked towards the ground, avoiding his friend's face.

"Shunsui, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you're making it out to be", Jyuushiro reassured him.

"Oh it's not about me", he finally looked to the white haired captain. "It's about you and Soifon", he said.

"Oh, I see", the thirteenth division captain turned away from the eighth division captain and looked at a spot on the wall. "So, what did Soul Society have to say about me and Soifon?" he asked.

"Just that either you're real desperate for companionship to want to date her or that she is using you to forget about Yoruichi-sama", he said quietly.

"Is that the best they can come up with?" Jyuushiro laughed out loud. "Ha. Matsumoto could make up a better rumor than that", he laughed even harder. "Yoruichi-sama was exiled centuries ago and we both know that I am not that desperate. I happen to like Soifon and she is, surprisingly, fond of me. Although, I think we could really have something here but if these rumors get to her--"

"Already taken care of", Shunsui interrupted. "Kenpachi and Ichigo have already threaten to beat up and/or kill anyone that dare try to use this rumor to hurt either one of you and Rangiku is dishing out some dirty secrets on some of the other shinigami in the thirteen Gotei to take off the heat of this rumor", he informed his worried friend.

"Good, but how long do you think it will take before Soifon finds out if she hasn't already?" he asked, worry still evident in his voice.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see on that one", Shunsui shrugged.

"Ukitake-taicho", his female lieutenant ran into the room.

"Yes, what is it Kiyone-fukutaicho?" the white haired captain turned to her.

"Two squad members are fighting on the training ground as we speak this very moment", she shouted.

"Well Kiyone, that's what you're suppose to do on the training grounds", Jyuushiro chuckled silently.

"Yes captain but they're not really training, they're actually trying to kill each other!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Jyuushiro ran out the door, past his fukutaicho and towards the thirteenth division's training grounds.

* * *

"You lying bastard!" a tall boy with blond hair and green eyes yelled, zanpakuto aimed at his opponent's throat.

"It's not a lie", his opponent, a boy with red hair and hazel eyes smirked. "I mean, why else would the captain even date a girl like Soifon-taicho? Because he is a sex deprived old man looking for someone to screw and so he chose the most lonely and pathetic woman in all of Soul Society and the only reason he is stringing her along is because either the sex is that great or he doesn't feel like trying to have to work that hard at getting it", he explained.

"Why you fucking son of a bitch! How dare you speak ill of the captain like that. Fly Kaiwashi!", the blond lifted his zanpakuto as he gathered up his reiatsu and swung at his enemy.

"You missed", the redhead grinned as he shunpo-ed beyond the blond. "Seek'em out Bouryakuitachi!", he shouted as his zanpakuto began to change form, going from a straight and narrow sword to a curvy one with stripes going down the blade.

"Enough!" Jyuushiro bellowed as he deflected Bouryakuitachi's attack and turned to glare at the redhead. "Chojin, what is the meaning of this?" Then he turned to address the blond. "And you Akimura, what has gotten into you?"

"Forgive me taicho but Chojin decided to open his trap and say some fowl things about you that I could not permit him to get away with his disgracefulness", Akimura explained.

"While I appreciate you for honoring your taicho, I must inform you that it is not your job to reprimand any ill behaved member of my squad. I am the taicho and you should have informed me of Chojin's actions and let me handle it", he scolded the blond boy. "As for you Chojin, what exactly gives you the right to say what ever it is you feel about me? I don't care whether you like me or not but when you speak ill of me, it only makes me question your loyalty not only to me but to the squad as well as the thirteen Gotei. Akimura, tell me, what exactly did Chojin say to upset you so much?" Jyuushiro asked.

"I'd rather not say", Akimura bowed his head and turned his gaze away from his captain.

"I see", Jyuushiro nodded.

"Well I have no problem repeating what I said", Chojin grinned twistedly. "I said you were a sex deprived old man looking for someone to screw but why you chose a pathetic and lonely woman like Soifon-taicho is behind me".

"Is that all?" Jyuushiro sneered.

"Oh, that and I said that the only reason you're stringing her along is because either the sex is good or you just don't feel like having to find someone else to screw. But then why would you want to when Soifon-taicho is so easy--"

"You mutha fucking bastard!" Jyuushiro grabbed Chojin by the collar and lifted him slightly off the ground. "Soifon is not pathetic and she damn sure isn't easy", he growled a little.

"She must be if you're doing her", he chuckled.

Jyuushiro grew furious and shunpo-ed as fast as he could until he slammed Chojin into the nearest wall, his hand now squeezing his throat.

"Taicho", Akimura shunpo-ed over.

"Listen you little punk", Jyuushiro snarled as he began ringing the life from his squad member. "Soifon, as I said before, is not easy. In fact, we have yet to have sex because unlike you, I cherish the woman for her body as well as her mind and her soul, and not like some sex object. Secondly, while I may not have had sex, I am not in any way trying to scratch some itch. I have some self control and don't date a woman just to hop in bed with her. And thirdly, I don't care what you say about me, but don't you fucking dare say some shit like that about my Soifon ever again or you'll have to deal with me and I promise you, I will not be merciful", he hissed the last five words as Chojin's hazel eyes rolled back into his head.

"Taicho, you're killing him", Akimura grabbed Jyuushiro's arm.

Jyuushiro let go of Chojin's throat and let him fall to the ground. Chojin coughed a little as he choked on the foam escaping from his mouth.

"Take him to the fourth division for treatment", Jyuushiro said just as coldly as Byakuya, then turned and began walking away. "After he is fully recovered, take him to the thirteen division prisons", he called over his shoulder before he shunpo-ed off.

* * *

So far the second division was peacefully and quietly cleaning up when one of the squad members threw down her rag and glared at Soifon.

"Tsuzume, why have you stopped?" Soifon questioned her.

"Because I'm tired of cleaning this damn place", she barked.

"Well, if you're tired of cleaning then leave. But know if you leave, your position on this squad will be no more and I have no intention of letting you back in", Soifon said coolly and calmly.

"Are you freaking kidding me?", the blond shinigami looked shocked. "The only reason why we're even cleaning this damn place is because you're pissed about what I said this morning", she huffed.

"I can assure you Tsuzume, I am not pissed by what you said but more upset for the lack of respect you showed towards your taicho", Soifon said.

"Oh really?", she smirked. "So, it has nothing to do with the rumors that said you're just a desperate pathetic fool trying to create a false relationship with Ukitake-taicho in hopes that people will believe you have finally moved on from the former taicho Yoruichi-sama?" she asked.

"How dare you", Soifon flashed stepped in front of the blond shinigami and slapped her across the face, angry, hot tears welling in her dark grey eyes. "Don't you ever mention that bitch's name in my presence again!" she cried. "As for the rumors, I don't give a damn. I care about Jyuushiro more than I could have ever cared for _her_. So don't you talk to me about being a pathetic fool. Because the only pathetic fool I see is the one trying to get her kicks out of hurting their taicho and not following orders", she spat.

"You still seem pathetic to me. You were crying when Yoruichi-sama left you and you're crying now. Why Yamamoto-soutaicho made you taicho is beyond me", Tsuzume shook her head.

"Shutup!" Soifon swung her leg around and kicked the blond ex-squad member and sent her flying down the hallway.

"Choko!" her lover (the male from this morning), a man with blue her and brown eyes ran after her.

"I think she cracked a rib", Choko said while coughing up blood.

"Soifon", she heard the voice of her boyfriend from behind her.

Soifon whirled around, tears falling heavily from her sad, charcoal eyes as she lunged into Jyuushiro's arms.

"Shhh. It's alright, I'm here", he stroked her midnight blue hair while her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Soifon didn't care that she was crying openly in front of her squad, or that she had just kicked one of her own squad members into a wall. All she wanted was to be held by the one who could make all her pain go away.

"Take me home", she sobbed into his white haori.

"Okay", he replied as he lifted her in his arms and shnpo-ed off.

* * *

"You hungry?" he asked her for the fifth time as he lay holding her in his bed.

"I don't want anything. I just want the pain to stop", she sobbed again.

"I know", he said as he gently kissed her on the forehead.

Jyuushiro knew the memory of Yoruichi-sama had flooded back into her heart and now it was crying out in pain and sadness.

He wished there was something he could do to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work. He thought maybe if she ate, she would feel better but she just declined and cried more. Then he suggested that they go get some fresh air but she just nodded her head no and said she just wanted to stay in bed with him.

He had asked her what he could buy her to make her feel better but she said nothing he bought would take away the pain so he decided to just leave it be. But he was beginning to worry about Soifon.

She hadn't ate in hours and she hadn't stopped crying. He was worried that she was going to let her sorrows consume her again and she would be lost to him forever.

"Soifon, I wish there was something I could do but I don't know anymore. I don't want to see you cry anymore", he whispered gently in her ear, hugging her tighter to his chest.

"Just let me lie here with you. That's I need", she snuggled deeper into him and smiled, a little.

Jyuushiro saw the small, sad smile and knew that she would be okay. Maybe not right away but eventually she would get over this and return to the happy woman he fell in love with all those centuries ago.

Soon, she stopped crying and fell asleep and Jyuushiro followed suit.

**Well, that was the end. How was it?**

**And thank you to kyokaourora, wisdom-jewel, and l'ange-sans-ailes. I really appreciate all your help. **

**I tried to incorporate all the ideas that you guys gave me but some of them I decided to save for later. I hope you like. **

**Oh. Gebahyou literally means gossip but I liked the word rumors better. Kai means large and washi means eagle. (Kaiwashi large eagle) Bouryaku means scheme and itachi means weasel. (Bouryakuitachi scheming weasel) Just some little facts I thought you should know. **

**Here's what happens next . . .**

**_Soifon had returned to her normal self again but Jyuushiro could still tell that she was sad. _**

**_She started spending less time at his place and started staying the night at her place and everytime she visited him, it was always after she had cried her eyes out and she would just lie with him until the tears stopped. _**

**_Now they were sitting in his kitchen, with him cooking breakfast and Soifon reading the paper. _**

**_"So, what does the paper say today?" he asked her. _**

**_"Just some crap about how old Yamamoto is and Kenpachi went on another rampage", she sighed. _**

**_"Oh really? What about?"_**

**_"Surprisingly, it was about Yachiru this time", she replied. _**

**_"Oh", he quirked an eyebrow. _**

**_"Yeah, some guy hit on Retsu and Kenpachi just went crazy", she laughed a little. _**

**_"Sounds like Kenpachi", Jyuushiro chuckled, happy to see Soifon laugh for once. _**

**_"We should take some time off and do something together, just the two of us", he sat a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of her. _**

**_"Where do you wanna go?" she looked up at him, a smile on her face. _**

**Well, that's all you get for now. **

**Please read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Taiketsu

(Confrontation)

It had been three weeks since when the rumors first started but it seemed that none had died down and were only intensified by the actions committed by the second and thirteenth division captains.

The day after Jyuushiro's and Soifon's fight with their squad members, Yamamoto-soutaicho commanded them to come meet with him to discuss the severity of the actions.

"Ukitake-taicho and Soifon-taicho, do the two of you have anything to say about your actions?!" the old general bellowed.

Silence from the two captains.

"This is an outrage! Two captain level shinigami fighting with their squad members and over what . . . he said, she said shit?! I expected better out of the two of you. This is the kind of thing I would expect from Zaraki-taicho and Kurotsuchi-taicho", he then stood and approached the second and thirteenth captains. "I only intend to say this once, so listen well. What you do in your private life should have no effect on what you do in your professional. You are captains of the thirteen Gotei first and foremost. If this should happen again, you won't have to worry about your private life invading your professional, because you will no longer have a position in my Gotei. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Jyuushiro and Soifon looked up at the soutaicho in shock.

"Do I make myself clear?" he repeated more slowly and sternly.

"Hai soutaicho", they both replied.

"Good. You're dismissed", and the two captains left.

"We could have lost our jobs Jyuushiro", Soifon said as soon as they were a safe distance from the first division office. "I can't believe . . . we almost could have . . . and if we slip again . . ."

"Soifon", Jyuushiro grabbed her hands in his hands and pulled her close to him, then took her face in his hands, looking into her charcoal grey eyes. "Yes, there was a possibility that we could have lost our jobs but the thing is, we didn't. And we won't. I promise you, I'm going to take care of this whole rumor situation. Besides", he smiled a little. "I think the old man just said that to scare us a bit."

"Well, he succeeded", she buried her head against Jyuushiro's lean yet strong chest.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't prevent this from happening to you", he said, stroking her midnight blue hair. "I shouldn't have let the rumors reach you."

"Jyuushiro", she looked up into his sad chocolate eyes.

She wanted to tell him she loved him right then and there but could never get the words to flow past her lips and into the air. So she kissed him instead.

"Thank you", was all she could think to say when they finally broke apart. For there was nothing she could to ever truly repay Jyuushiro back for his compassion and kindness but she was going to try by being less of a burden to him.

* * *

Soifon had eventually returned to her normal but Jyuushiro could still tell she was sad. He knew the pain and worry in her heart wouldn't go away over night and he vowed to do everything within his power to bring back her wonderful smile.

She started spending less time at his place and started staying the night at her place and everytime she visited him, it was always after she had cried her eyes out and she would just lie with him until the tears stopped.

And the rumors didn't help either. In fact, they made things much worse.

Soifon refused to go anywhere near her squad members and locked herself in her office all day. Then she'd she sneak out her office window and sneak off to the meadow where Jyuushiro to her on their first date and wait for him.

Jyuushiro wasn't any better off. Even though he knew it was wrong, Jyuushiro decided he would use his illness for all it was worth and hide out in his residence in the fourth division. But when the fourth squad starting pestering him about his relationship with Soifon, he took to hiding out in either the fifth division or the eleventh, since both squads feared their captains and their lieutenants.

(little tid bit, in case you don't know, ichigo is captain to squad five and rukia is his lieutenant)

* * *

Today was the first day in a long while that the two had had any quality time together.

Soifon had come by early in the morning and knocked on Jyuushiro's door.

Without thinking, he slumped to the door and opened it.

"Uh . . . good morning", she blinked at the sight before her.

There in front of her stood Jyuushiro Ukitake, wearing no t-shirt, a pair of blue boxers with little candy treats on them and brown socks.

Soifon thought he looked so cute she couldn't help but laugh.

"Something funny?" he cocked his head to the side.

"You just look so cute", she tried to quit laughing but couldn't stop.

"Oh I do, do I?" he smiled. "Well, thank you for the compliment. May I ask what brings you by so early in the morning?"

"Well, I just haven't seen you in a while . . . and since I have some free time . . . I though . . . we could . . ."

"Say no more", he held up his hand. "You just missed your Shiro bear and wanted to spend some time with him", he pulled Soifon into a tight embrace.

"Shiro bear? I thought we agreed that we weren't going to use that one", she pulled from him to look up at him.

"But I like Shiro bear", he whined.

"No", she completely pulled away from him and walked around him inside.

"Oh come on Soicup", he kicked the door shut and followed behind her.

"Soicup? I know I definitely told you that we weren't going to use that one", she turned and glared at him with cold dark eyes.

"Well, I think it's a cute pet name and I want to keep it", he grabbed her and pressed her up against a wall, nuzzling her ear.

"Oh no. You aren't going to kiss your way out of this one", she said as he began leaving little kisses along her jaw line and neck.

But Jyuushiro didn't care. It had been days since they last had any real down time to just relax and be together. All he wanted to do was just kiss her until they both were out of breath.

"Ah", the petite woman moaned softly as Jyuushiro found her spot.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere before my squad wakes up and sees us", he murmured in her ear.

"Uh huh", she breathed before he lifted her in his arms and carried her towards his room.

"I was thinking maybe we could take a nice, hot relaxing bath together and get reacquainted", he grinned at her.

"That sounds great", she cooed in his ear.

* * *

For the next half hour, the two became reacquainted with one another's body. Kissing and fondling wherever their lips and hands could reach. Although, Soifon made sure to stay away from Jyuushiro's manhood and Jyuushiro made sure to stir clear of Soifon's womanhood.

But he found it hard to control himself and Soifon felt like she could lose it at any moment.

"Maybe we should stop?" Jyuushiro said against her ear. "You know, before we get too carried away", he said trying to think straight as Soifon continued sucking at his neck.

"I know but . . . I just can't . . . help myself", she said in between kisses.

Eventually, they disconnected from one another and got out from the tub, then headed into his bedroom to get dress.

Now they were sitting in his kitchen, with him cooking breakfast and Soifon reading the paper.

"So, what does the paper say today?" he asked her.

"Just some crap about how old Yamamoto is and Kenpachi went on another rampage", she sighed.

"Oh really? What about?"

"Surprisingly, it wasn't about Yachiru this time", she replied.

"Oh", he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, some guy hit on Retsu and Kenpachi just went crazy", she laughed a little.

"Sounds like Kenpachi", Jyuushiro chuckled, happy to see Soifon laugh for once.

Then a thought struck Jyuushiro. They need a vacation. Just some time away from all the rumors and all the drama that their relationship has created and a place to go and just be together. Really be together.

"We should take some time off and do something together, just the two of us", he sat a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of her.

"Really? Where do you wanna go?" she looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me", he sat down his plate, then took his seat across from her. "So long as I can be with you", he took her hand in his and pulled it to his lips, kissing it gently.

Soifon just blushed then leaned forward and kissed Jyuushiro on the lips.

She could have told him she loved him right there and then but chose to say, "Let's go pack right now", then grabbed Jyuushiro by the hand and pulled up out of his seat and into his bedroom to pack.

* * *

After they finished packing up his clothes, they ran over to the second division and packed up her clothes. Then they left for Senkaimon gate and headed into the real world.

"Why are we here in Karakura town?" Soifon asked once the gate disappeared.

"Because we need gigai", Jyuushiro told her.

"Oh", Soifon blushed.

Jyuushiro just chuckled at her. "Don't worry, we'll be on our way soon", he reassured her.

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the Urahara Shop but Jyuushiro noticed that Soifon was standing stiff beside him.

"Soifon dear, what's the matter?" he asked her.

"She's in there", the petite captain replied.

"Who?"

"Yoruichi-sama".

"Oh", he looked from the shop then back to Soifon. "Would you like to wait out here while I go inside?" he questioned.

"If you don't mind", she looked at him apologetically.

"Alright then", he smiled warmly, then kissed her gently on the forehead before walking into the shop.

"Jyuushiro, what can I do for you?" the cheerful shop owner asked the white haired captain.

"Me and Soifon need gigai before we head on our vacation", the older man replied.

"You and Soifon? I didn't know you had a thing for her", the jovial ex-captain grinned widely. "Yoruichi, did you—"

"I heard", the former leader of the Shihouin clan and ex-captain of squad two stepped out from behind the counter in her cat form. "So, you finally got with Soifon? I always knew you liked her but I never knew how much. I take it Soifon didn't want to come inside huh?"

"No. I don't think she can really handle seeing you after what has happened", Jyuushiro replied.

"You mean the rumors?" Kisuke chimed in.

"Yes", Jyuushiro responded.

"Did you two really beat up one of your squad members because of a few hurtful words?" Yoruichi asked.

"They called Soifon pathetic and said she was just using me to get over you", Jyuushiro explained.

"I'm surprised you two hadn't killed anyone", Kisuke chuckled. "But I have to commend you. You stood up for the one you loved and didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. So, what did old man Yamamoto have to say?"

"He said if it should happen again we could lose our jobs", Jyuushiro answered the weird shop owner. "But I think he just said that to scare us", he added.

"That's Yamamoto for ya. Always trying to scare you senseless but never really big enough to back up his threats. But don't push him. He could still make good on that threat. Yamamoto is no push over and definitely not one to test", Kisuke advised.

"I know. And so does Soifon. We promise, we'll be careful", Jyuushiro said.

"Well, wait here and I'll go get you gigai", Kisuke said then disappeared into the back room of the store.

About an hour later, he came back out and held two gigai. One for Soifon and the other for Jyuushiro.

"Here you go but unless Soifon plans to change out there in the yard, she'll need to come in", Kisuke said.

"Okay", Jyuushiro nodded and went to retrieve Soifon.

* * *

"Now quit kicking and screaming and just come in", Jyuushiro said trying to drag her in.

"No", she shouted but was no match for Jyuushiro's might and found herself in front of Yoruichi. "You", Soifon seethed, pointing angrily at the black cat.

"Hello to you Soifon. I see you haven't changed", the ex-Shihouin princess commented. "How have you been?"

"Good", Soifon said curtly.

"You still hate me huh?"

"No".

Yoruichi looked up surprised.

"I loathe your very being", she spat. "Because of you, my squad thinks I'm incompetent and should have never been made captain", she yelled.

"No, that is your fault. If you didn't have such an emotional attachment—"

"Emotional attachment?" she laughed bitterly. "You were the one who befriended me! I was an innocent child, just trying to find her place in your squad. Was it my fault to believe that you cared about me?"

"I suppose I am partly to blame. But you must understand, I had no second thoughts about leaving and was not concerned for those I would leave behind."

"Yoruichi", Kisuke scolded her.

"I'm sorry Kisuke but it had to be said", Yoruichi told him.

"That's enough!" Jyuushiro shouted. "How could you hurt Soifon that way? The least you could have done was say goodbye", he said angrily.

"It's okay Jyuushiro", Soifon held her hand up smiling. "I see. Kisuke needed you and you were going to do whatever it took to be there for him, even if it meant leaving everyone and everything behind. Well, that's why me and Jyuushiro fought our squad members. We weren't going to have a member of our own squad question our relationship.

Yes, it did take me a long time to get over what you did and I somewhat used Jyuushiro to take away some of the pain but that doesn't change the fact that I care for him. And I'm sure Jyuushiro cares for me but there's nothing wrong with trying to find someone that will help take away the loneliness. The important thing is that we make each other happy and I can definitely say we make each other happy", she blushed a little, remembering the "hot" bath from this morning.

"I'm so sorry Soifon", Yoruichi said as she transformed into her human form and hugged Soifon close to her. "I never meant to hurt you. You were very dear to me and I should have said goodbye but I chickened out and left without a word. Please forgive me for what I have done" she cried.

Soifon's face turned beet red but not from the nudity of her former captain but from the sorrowful words that the dark skinned goddess spoke.

Jyuushiro just turned his head and closed his eyes while Kisuke went to fetch the cat woman her clothes.

"Here", Kisuke handed Yoruichi her robe.

"Thank you", Yoruichi accepted the robe from him, removing her arms from the stunned Soifon. "So, do you forgive me?" she looked to Soifon once she was dressed.

"Yes Yoruichi-sama", the petite captain threw herself in the arms of her beloved former captain.

"Thank you Soifon", the ex-Shihouin princess hugged back her former protégé.

* * *

After the hug fest was over, the two couples sat down to enjoy a nice, wholesome dinner.

"I can't believe the ever loving, ever peaceful, nonviolent Jyuushiro Ukitake nearly killed a man, let alone a member of his squad", Kisuke said in awe.

"Well, he called my Soifon easy and I just couldn't let him get away with that", the white haired captain pulled his girlfriend close to him and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Jyuushiro", Soifon giggled lightly.

"What?" he began trailing kisses all over her face and don't her neck.

"Stop it", she swatted at him playfully.

"I'd liked to but you how big a sweet tooth I have and you're as sweet as honey, honey", he nuzzled the side of her face.

Soifon thought it was corny, and it was, but she still couldn't help but laugh. She could just let go and totally be herself.

"Well . . . you two are a sight to behold", Kisuke grinned, flipping out his fan over his face. "I'm happy for you two."

"Me too", Yoruichi smiled.

"Thank you", Soifon blushed but not from the other couple's words but from the large, masculine hands that were roaming on the lower part of her body.

"Well, it's getting late", Jyuushiro said as he grabbed Soifon's hand and stood up, pulling her along with him. "I think we'll turn in for the night and head out in the morning. Okay Soifon dear?" he looked to his girlfriend.

"Alright", she nodded in agreement.

"Well, we only have one extra bed left but I'm sure we can—"

"Oh that won't be necessary", Jyuushiro began pulling Soifon along. "We can just share", he smiled yet secretly winked at Soifon.

Soifon just blushed even more.

"Good night Kisuke, Yoruichi-sama", Jyuushiro called over his shoulder.

"Good night", Kisuke waved.

"Good night Yoruichi—ahhh! Jyuushiro!" she screamed as her boyfriend pulled her into their room and threw her down on the bed.

"Those two are certainly frisky", Yoruichi commented. "But I'm happy for them. I'm happy Soifon finally found someone", she said.

"Yes. She deserves to be happy and Jyuushiro will take good care of her", Kisuke said. "So, shall we turn in for the nigh as well?" he asked.

"Sure", Yoruichi grabbed his hand and pulled him to their room. "Goodnight you two", she called before shutting her door.

* * *

"Soifon", Jyuushiro looked her deep in the eye.

"Yes, what is it?" she looked puzzlingly at him.

What he wanted to tell her was that he loved her and wanted to be with her always but could never get the words to escape his lips, so he opted for, "I'm very proud of you Soifon. I know that was very hard for you, confronting Yoruichi-sama today. I just wanted you to know that you're amazing", he said before kissing her deeply on lips. "I love you", he spoke before he could catch the words.

Soifon couldn't believe her ears. Jyuushiro had finally told her he loved her.

Soifon could think of only one thing to respond with and that was, "I love you too." Then she wrapped her arms around Jyuushiro's neck and kissed him with all her might.

Although they didn't make love that night, they did however bring their souls closer together and unite their hearts as one.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. Please read and review. **

**Preview of what's next to come: **

"_**Soifon, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" he asked her.**_

"_**How hard can it be?" she shrugged.**_

"_**Harder than you think", he replied. "Maybe I should drive", he pulled the keys from her hands. **_

"_**Hey! No fair. Why can't I drive?"**_

**Well, that's all for now. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Taiketsu

(Get Away)

The last star in the sky had finally disappeared as the sun rose above the horizon, the sky changing from purplish black to an array of yellows, oranges, and pinks. And somewhere in the Urahara shop, laid a couple who had just taken their relationship to the next level.

Jyuushiro already lay awake in bed, watching his precious Soifon, love of his life, sleep peacefully beside him with the biggest smile he had ever seen spread across her face.

_I love you _Jyuushiro remembered the words he had uttered last night.

He remembered how great it was to tell Soifon he loved her but what was even greater was hearing Soifon utter the words back.

She loved him. Jyuushiro felt like the king of all Soul Society. He had good friends, good health (at the moment), and the love of his beautiful blossom. He hoped to god he could live in this moment forever.

Forever?

He hadn't really given much thought to him and Soifon and forever.

Forever?

To spend the rest of his life with his darling Soifon? Why that would be like a dream come true. But what if Soifon doesn't feel the same way?

_What if Soifon doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with me? I have no doubt she loves me but what if she isn't the marrying type? What if she wasn't ready to tell me she loved me? She just said it because I scared her into saying it when I said 'I love you'? _he thought sitting up in the bed draping his legs over the side.

_Well, at least I know she won't have a problem moving in together. I mean, she practically spends all her time at my place. But what if she doesn't want to keep spending time at my place? What if she wants to buy a new place to live in? Well, if she wanted to do that then she would want to get married, right? _He paced about the room. "Argh! I don't know!" he ran his hands through his long, white hair.

"Jyuushiro?" he heard the voice of his angel call to him.

"Yes, what is it my love?" he crawled back into bed and grabbed Soifon's hands in his.

"Why were you shouting?" she asked.

"Shouting? I was—oh!" he slapped his forehead. "I guess I was", he laughed nervously. "Sorry dear. I didn't mean to wake you", he told her.

"Jyuushiro, what's wrong?" she looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

Jyuushiro felt his heart lurch from the look she was giving him. Those charcoal grey eyes that said 'I'm sorry if I did something to make you unhappy but please tell me what to do to make it right again'. Jyuushiro could just kick himself for making his Soifon fell this way.

Jyuushiro then leaned forward and captured Soifon's mouth in a deep, loving and passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" she said once they broke apart.

"That was my way of saying sorry for making you feel it was your fault I was upset", he replied.

"So if I didn't do anything to upset, what did?"

"Oh, just stuff", he shrugged.

"Jyuushiro", she said sternly.

"Alright", he laughed a little. "I'll tell you", he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was upset because I thought I was rushing our relationship a bit and I might have made you uncomfortable is all", he explained to her.

"Is this about the 'I love you' we said to each other yesterday?" she questioned.

"Somewhat", he replied.

"Jyuushiro", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back onto the bed. "I said 'I love you' because I truly do love you. You didn't rush things. In fact, you couldn't be more on time. I wanted to tell you I loved you the day we were called into Yamamoto's office. Actually, I wanted to say it the moment you came after I threw that girl in my squad into the wall. All that was going through my mind at that moment was I love you and I'll be damned if anyone tells me different", she confessed.

"Oh Soifon", he flipped them over so that he was on top. "I felt the same way. After I finished off one of my squad members, I came running straight to you. All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and keep you safe from the world . . . from everything", he confessed to her. "I love you Soifon. I always have and I always will", he declared before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers and giving her the most breathtaking kiss of his life.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely love fest but don't you two think you might want to go, so you can beat the traffic?" Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain to squad twelve and owner and manager of the Urahara shop suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we better", Jyuushiro said, already missing the taste of his girlfriend's lips on his. "Come on Soifon", he pulled her out of bed.

"Oh alright", she pouted. "But the next you interrupt us Urahara, I will kill you", she glared at the green and white stripped hat man.

"Now Soifon", Jyuushiro looked at her. "Kisuke was nice enough to give us gigai and a place to sleep for the night. Let's be a little more grateful, okay?" he smiled at her.

"Okay", she drooped her head. "Thank you for your hospitality Urahara-san", she bowed.

"Oh that won't be necessary. Just seeing you two so in love is reward enough", he grinned then opened his fan over his face. "Although money is still appreciated. Please pay Tessai at the front before you go though", he said before skipping away.

"Why that—"

"Now remember Jyuushiro, he did give us our gigai and a place to bed for the night, we should be a little more appreciative", she smirked.

"Why you", he grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. "Oh you are so going to get it", he grinned evilly.

"Jyuushiro, put me down", she kicked and screamed.

"Oh no can do my Soicup. Now you must be punished for being smart with your Shiro bear", he said as he kicked open the door to the bathroom. "And I intend to punish you", he laid her on the edge sink and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh really?" Soifon grinned as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Now that's what I'm talking about", he pulled her in the shower with him and turned the water on.

* * *

A good half hour later, the couple emerged from their room clean and dressed in their gigai as well as with a smile on their faces.

"I thought the two of you would never come out", Kisuke said.

"Well, we got caught up in each other a bit", Jyuushiro smiled as he pinched Soifon on the butt.

Soifon squeaked as her cheeks flamed red. "Jyuushiro", she swatted his chest lightly. "Not in front of everyone", she said through tight lips.

"I know but I just couldn't help myself", he wrapped his arms around her waist as he planted kisses all along her neck.

"Uh um", Yoruichi (the cat) coughed. "I guess the two of you are excited but I doubt from the trip you're about to take", she said.

"Yes, we are excited about our trip. It's just that Soifon excites me more", Jyuushiro kissed her on the cheek.

"Jyuushiro", Soifon blushed.

"How cute!" Kisuke clasped his fan shut and clapped. "Well, as much as I love your little show here, you have to be on your way. Here are you plane tickets and there will be a rental waiting for you once you land. Enjoy!" Kisuke shoved them out the door.

"Uh, bye Kisuke", Jyuushiro said.

"Yeah, bye", Soifon sounded even more confused.

"Goodbye", Yoruichi said as Kisuke shut the door. "And good riddance", she sighed. "I couldn't take anymore of their love", she said.

"Oh come now Yoruichi, you have to admit, it is cute but they were overdoing it a bit. Although, it's nice to see Soifon so happy and aren't you glad she has found someone as nice as Jyuushiro and not some creep or loser to open up to? Jyuushiro will take care of her and in due time, mind her broken heart", Kisuke commented.

"I hope so", Yoruichi leaped onto his shoulder. "She deserves to be happy".

* * *

"Flight 149-B, now exiting", they heard the intercom say.

"What does that mean?" Soifon asked.

"Oh, that just means that our flight has left the plane and it's also letting the workers in the airport know which flight has landed", he explained to her.

"Oh", she said.

"This must have been your first time taking a trip on plane before, am I correct?" he asked her.

"Yes", she replied.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you all there is to know. So don't hesitate to ask me any questions, okay?" he smiled at her.

"Okay", she smiled back.

After they picked up the luggage from the baggage terminal, they headed towards the exit.

"I wonder what type of rental it could be?" Jyuushiro thought out loud to himself. "Or what model and year it is? Certain models are dangerous but then others just don't drive well. And the color? I wonder what color he picked? Knowing him, probably something embarrassing. That man has a weird since of humor."

"Jyuushiro", Soifon finally spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh, I was talking about the rental", he explained to her.

"Oh", she nodded then asked. "Jyuushiro, what's a rental?"

"Well Soifon, a rental is—that right there?" he pointed to a black 2006 Nissan Altima 2.5 S pulling up in front of them.

(that's the only type of car I know and it's the kind I want to buy. Hate it, love it, don't care. My fanfic.)

"So a rental is a car?" she quirked her head up at her boyfriend.

"Well, not quite Soifon dear", he looked down at her, trying to figure out the best way to explain this to her. "You see, a rental can be many things but in this case, it's a car. The technical term is rental car, but people shortened it to rental because rental car seemed like a long name to say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think", she replied.

"Don't worry. You'll get it. It just takes time", he grabbed their luggage and walked over to the rental.

When he had closed the trunk, he had saw Soifon already sitting in the front seat, trying to figure out which key to use.

"Soifon, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" he asked her, walking to the driver's side of the car.

"How hard can it be?" she shrugged.

"Harder than you think", he replied. "Maybe I should drive", he pulled the keys from her hands.

"Hey! No fair. Why can't I drive?"

"Um . . . because you don't know how to drive", he said as if it were obvious.

"How would you know?" she retorted.

"Okay, you're right, I don't know. But I do know that you don't have a license", he countered.

"So?" was all she said.

"So?! So you need a license to drive here", he told her.

"Oh", was all she could say as she turned to blush. "Well, then I'll just go and get this 'license'", she said determined.

"It's not that simple my dear Soifon", he looked at her.

"Hmph", she turned away from him.

"For now, I'll drive but I'll stop at an empty parking lot and let you try for a while, okay?" he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. "Okay?" he said again.

"Okay", she said solemnly. "But you promise to teach me later?" she looked hopeful at him.

"Yes", he smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "But for now, I'll drive. That way I can be sure nothing happens to my precious Soicup", he said.

"Alright", she slide over and crawled into the passenger's seat. "So, you ready for Vegas?" he asked her.

"Yes I am", she smiled back at him.

"Okay, let's go", he put the car in gear and took off.

* * *

**Well, that's all you get for now. Here's what happens next:**

"_**Jyuushiro", Soifon stared into his deep brown eyes. "I love you so much and I always will", she leaned forward and kissed him with every fiber of her being. **_

_**Jyuushiro equally returned the kiss as he lifted Soifon in his arms and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down, their lips still connected to one another's.**_

**That's all for now. Bye. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kore wa ai ga Irunode

(So This is Love)

Jyuushiro decided that they should stop by the hotel to drop off their luggage and freshen up before sight-seeing but the look on Soifon's face said she could care less about the hotel and wanted to check this new found place she had never been to before.

"Soifon", he spoke softly from beside her. "Do you want to go to the hotel first or do a little more sight-seeing?" he asked.

She merely just gasped some more and pointed at different things mouthing 'wow' or 'amazing' repeatedly.

Jyuushiro took that as his answer to keep driving around and let her take everything in. He figured a few more blocks and then they would go to the hotel. Maybe in another hour, since they were low on gas and it was almost time for him to take his medicine, that and the fact that they hadn't gone to the restroom since they took off from Japan.

"Soifon", he spoke a little louder than before. He really hated to ruin her fun but he really needed to take his medicine or he would start having coughing fits and then both their days would be ruined.

"Hm", she at least responded this time.

He sighed. Clearly she was not listening to him and his throat was already starting to constrict, making way for the coughing fit. He really didn't want to stop but if he didn't he would cough up blood and possibly crash, thus killing himself or even her or both of them.

Deciding he didn't want to fall apart in front of his Soifon, he pulled the car over in a office parking lot and put the car in park. Then he opened the door and ran for the trunk, trying to locate his medicine bag.

"Jyuushiro, why did we stop?" he heard his girlfriend ask.

"Oh . . . no particular reason," he replied, still digging through the trunk for his medicine bag. "Now where the hell is it?" he mumbled to himself.

While he was rummaging through the luggage, Soifon was taking in all the shops and the people and the different food smells and all the activities. And since they were already stopped, and Jyuushiro was still looking for whatever it was he was looking for, she decided to just stop in one of the shops right quick. She would be back before he knew she was gone. She didn't see why not.

So she leaped out of the convertible and easily sprinted across the street.

Soifon couldn't make up her mind which place she should try first. There was the donut shop, with this girl handing out fresh backed donuts to people passing by. Then there was the pretzel stand, with a guy in a pretzel costume, advertising the special offers they had for the day. And then there was the coffee shop, which just had a sign out front saying half priced on purchase until 4 pm. Well it was already three. She figured she should get some cheap coffee before the prices went back up and then see about getting her a donut and Jyuushiro a pretzel. She knew how much he loved cinnamon pretzels.

She was feeling pretty good about her plan. She could experience some human culture as well as get something sweet for her sweetie.

She giggled to herself at the though. _Sweet for my sweetie._ She giggled even more. She really was in love with Jyuushiro now wasn't she? So this must be what it feels like to be truly happy. It felt truly wonderful.

She walked into the coffee shop and saw that there was a long line. It would take too long to get her coffee and Jyuushiro would be done searching the trunk by then. So she decided to skip the coffee and go get herself a donut and Jyuushiro's pretzel.

When she got to the donut shop, there were no lines but it also looked like there were no people there either. _Where had all the people gone?_ She wondered. They were there when she was in the car with Jyuushiro and now they were not.

"Excuse me miss?" a guy with blond hair and green eyes asked her. He was wearing a green shirt with a white apron and a white paper hat. "Can I help you?"

"Where did all the people go?" she asked.

"Oh, we're about to close," he replied. "We close for about an hour when the delivery guy comes with the dough and stuff. Then we cook up the new dough with all the ingredients and reopen when everything is done. We normally close at two but the delivery was late today," he explained.

"Oh I see," she nodded. "Well I guess I should come back later then," she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he hopped over the counter and ran to her. "Why don't you take some of the donuts left over from this morning? We were just going to throw them out anyway. Might as well let them not go to waste."

"Uh . . . ok," she turned back around and followed him to the counter.

"We only have chocolate with sprinkles and blueberry, that ok?"

"Sure," she took the small box and left the donut shop.

Well she thought that was very nice of that young man and very lucky for her and Jyuushiro. Chocolate donuts with sprinkles were one of Jyuushiro's favorite sweets. Next was the pretzel stand.

Upon arriving at the stand, Soifon noticed it wasn't a small, solid structure but a tiny house with wheels on the bottom of it. She thought this was strange. Why call something a stand if it wasn't standing but just a stopped moving house? If one could even call it that.

There were quite a few people in line at the pretzel stand and Soifon knew she wouldn't be back before Jyuushiro found whatever it was he was looking for but she refused to return without getting Jyuushiro a pretzel. So she pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open and began typing a text message to Jyuushiro.

**Hey . . . Shirobear** I can't believe I just texted that. **I just went across the street to pick you up a snack. And I figured you would be a little hungry by now—**

All of a sudden, Soifon heard a loud, sharp boom sound off twice behind her and immediately, everyone standing in front of the pretzel stand ducked to the ground.

"What was that?" she mumbled to herself.

"Everyone hand over your valuables and you won't get hurt," a big man dressed all in black said while two smaller men, both dressed in black as well, followed behind him, pointing their guns at the crowd.

Soifon laughed out loud at their tiny attempt to rob these people.

"And what you laughin' at bitch?" one of the skinny guys asked her.

"You," she answered bluntly. "I think it is so hilarious that you are trying to rob these people with those little weapons."

"You won't think it so funny when this little weapon puts a bullet in your chest," the other skinny guy charged at Soifon.

_Bang! _

A shot was fired but it did not hit her nor any of the other people on the sidewalk.

"Don't you dare," a tall man with long white hair held the gunman's hand in the air. Then when Soifon took a closer look, she realized that man to be Jyuushiro.

* * *

After Jyuushiro had finally popped his head out of the trunk and took his medicine, he found his Soifon was nowhere to be found.

At first he just assumed she had saw something she liked and ran off right quick and would be back shortly. So he decided to wait in the car until she returned. But after ten minutes had passed by, he began to worry. Surely she knew how worried he'd be if she stayed away for too long.

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe something really caught her eye and she was deciding on whether to purchase it or not. He decided he could wait a little longer.

Then, just as he had stopped worrying, he heard two gunshots go off and he instantly thought of Soifon.

He shunpo-ed out of the car and flash stepped across the street. At first he didn't Soifon anywhere and couldn't really sense her reiatsu due to his racing heart. Then he saw people running towards him and a few others crouched in front of the pretzel stand. He figured that's where she had to be. He just hoped she was alright and hadn't done anything stupid. But knowing her, she wouldn't lie down and let some humans rob her. _Damn her and her pride!_ But that's what he loved about her.

When he arrived on the scene, he saw Soifon standing there and one of the gunmen about to shoot her. He didn't care if he would be penalized for harming another human, especially when that human was about to hurt his girlfriend. All he wanted was to protect Soifon and if that meant beating up a mortal, then so be it.

Jyuushiro raced over to Soifon and grabbed the gunman just in time as a shot when off into the air.

"Don't you dare," he held the gunman's hand up in the air. Then he bent the man's hand backwards and dropped the gun out of his hand.

"Hey! What did you do to him?" the other skinny gunman called to the white haired taicho. "Hey, I'm talking to—"but before he could finished his sentence, Jyuushiro shunpo-ed over to him and punched him to the ground, kicking his gun to the side before he came to.

"Well, aren't you spunky for an old man," the fat gunman came up behind him, pressing his rifle into Jyuushiro's back. "Now why don't you get down on the ground before someone gets hurt?"

"No," Jyuushiro dropped down and swung his leg backwards, knowing the fat man on his back.

Just as Jyuushiro was about to grab the gun from him, the gunman pointed the gun in Jyuushiro's face, Soifon snatched the gun out of his hands and broke it apart her leg.

"Why you bitch!" the fat man pulled out a small hand gun from underneath his shirt and pointed it towards Soifon. "Die," he fired.

"Soifon look out!" Jyuushiro shoved her to the ground, shielding her body with his own as the bullet grazed across his right bicep. "Ah! Damit!" he screamed in pain.

"Jyuushiro! Jyuushiro are you okay?" Soifon tried to wriggle from beneath him to see the wound.

"I'm fine," he flash stepped from her sight and kicked the gunman in the gut. Then he picked him up with his good arm and punched him across the face and then he decked him in the gut again before dropping him back to the ground. Then he stepped on his wrist until the assailant let go of the gun. "If I ever see your sorry face again, I'll kill you. No one tries to shoot my Soifon." Then he flash stepped back over to Soifon.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?" she slapped him in his bad arm.

"Owwwwwww! That hurt!"

"If you hadn't been trying to protect me—"

"If I hadn't been trying to protect you, you could have been shot or worse, dead! What were you thinking? Those men were dangerous and they could have hurt you. You're lucky I showed up when I did," he shouted at her.

"I'm lucky you what? I didn't need you to defend me. I'm a big girl Jyuushiro and a captain, just like you. I could have handled it," she retorted.

"So what, you would have wanted me to stand by and watch you get hurt. No way in hell! I love you too much to let that happen Soifon."

"Awwwwww," a group of women behind them sighed. Apparently they had an audience.

"Well, I think we should go before we draw anymore attention to ourselves," he placed a hand on the small of Soifon's back and began guiding her through the crowd.

"Um . . . sir," someone called after them.

Apparently someone had called the police and the paramedics as well but Soifon and Jyuushiro hadn't notice because they were too busy arguing and worrying about each other.

"Sir, your arm," the brown eyed, blonde haired paramedic ushered him to the ambulance.

* * *

While Jyuushiro was being led to the ambulance, Soifon was being questioned by the police.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Officer Kubayasha and I just want to ask you a few questions and get your statement. Okay?" he began.

"Okay."

"So, what happened?" he asked.

Soifon sighed and then began debriefing the events of the day to the officer. "Well, I wanted to get my boyfriend a pretzel and decided to come to this pretzel stand to buy him one. As I was standing line, these three men showed up: one fat and two skinny, and ordered everyone to lie down on the ground and give up our "valuables"," she air quoted. "But I just laughed, thinking them funny and I was about to take care of them when my boyfriend showed up and intervened. He took care of the two skinny guys first and knocked the fat one to the ground but I was the one who broke his gun."

"The fat man's I presume?" the officer looked up at her for a second.

"Yes," she replied and then he went back to writing on his notepad. "But after he had knocked him down, he pulled out a gun from out of nowhere, the gunman, and he . . . and he pointed the gun to me but . . . but Jyuushiro, he . . ." she sank to the ground.

Finally it sunk in. She was so mad at him for getting in the way and getting hurt that she hadn't realized she really could have been dead. The gunman was trying to kill her and even though she was a master of flash step, she wasn't paying attention to him and he could have easily killed her while she was breaking his rifle. But what scared her even more was the fact that Jyuushiro could have died from taking a shot like that. He could have been dead and she would have still been mad at him for something so silly as him getting in her way. She really was a petty woman.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the officer shook her gently.

"Uh . . . yeah," she replied.

"So your boyfriend jumped in the line of fire as the assailant was about to shot you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And is that when your boyfriend proceeded to beat up the gunman?"

"What?"

"Did your boyfriend beat up—"

"I don't understand. I thought you were questioning me to find out what happened not trying to prosecute my boyfriend. He may have kicked the guy's ass after he had been brought down but the guy still had a gun in his hand. Jyuushiro was just defending me. He didn't do anything wrong," she tried to defend her boyfriend.

"Ma'am, I assure you, no one is going to arrest your boyfriend. He's been shot at and just saved all these people. He's a hero and you are one lucky lady to have him."

"Well thank you. So are we done here?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he tipped his hat and then left to interview more victims.

She looked around, trying to see if she could see the ambulance or Jyuushiro but the ambulance was gone and Jyuushiro was nowhere to be found. She hoped he hadn't been taking to the hospital and that his injuries were more serious than he let on.

"Oh god," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" a hand touched her shoulder gently..

"Oh my god!" she leaped up in shock. Then she turned around and saw that it was Jyuushiro. "Oh Jyuushiro!" she hugged him.

"What's wrong Soifon?" he hugged her back.

"Can we just go to the hotel now?"

"Yes, we can leave now."

* * *

They drove on in silence: Soifon trying to hold back the tears and Jyuushiro trying to figure out what was wrong with his girlfriend. Ever since they left the pretzel stand, (which by the way he did not get his pretzel), she had been looking at him as if he were dying and coming close to tears. A few times she did sniff and wipe her eyes but every time he asked if they needed to pull over, she would nod no and ask him to just drive. This was supposed to be a vacation for them but now she will forever associate this trip as the time he got shot.

"Soifon, listen . . . I—"

"Not yet," she held up her hand. "I don't want to . . . can we just wait til we get to the hotel please?"

"Okay," he nodded in agreement.

They road in silence for a little while longer but Jyuushiro was getting impatient. He wanted to know what had happened after he left for the ambulance that upset her. But as far as he could tell, it hadn't been the police since they let them go, and it hadn't been the gunmen since he had defeated them so what could it be.

Was it him? Was he the reason why she was so upset? He had assured her he was alright but apparently this was not the case.

* * *

They had finally made it to the hotel and pulled into the parking and put the car in park. Jyuushiro then quickly hopped out of the car and ran inside to check them in. after he did that, he ran back to the car and popped the trunk, so the bellhop could get their luggage, since Jyuushiro had been shot.

Then they quietly walked into the hotel, where they quietly walked to the elevator and then quietly got on.

The doors closed behind them as he the button with the number twelve. The golden walled box jolted and up they went, agonizingly up twelve floors in total awkward silence.

The doors dinged opened and again, they walked in silence.

Jyuushiro slipped the room key from his back pocket and opened up the hotel room. He stepped aside to let Soifon through and then let the bellhop through before entering in himself.

The hotel room was enormous. They had one gigantic king sized bed with golden nightstands on each side of the bed. They also had two separate desks, made out of whit wood, with large gold lamps and stationary and pens on top. Then there was the balcony to the right of the bed, beside the enormous walk-in closet, which over looked the ocean and came complete with patio furniture. Two white wicker chairs, a white wooden table with gold trim and a giant white umbrella printed with golden flowers that had the hotel's name in the center of the petals.

"Wow, the room looks great. Don't you think so Soifon?" he turned, in hope of getting her to cheer up but she just sighed and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and locking him out of her head.

Jyuushiro sighed. What was he going to do? They had a whole week to spend together (5 days actually) and it would be such a shame to spend the whole week not talking to one another. But he knew a simple apology would not fix this so easily.

"I finished bringing in your luggage sir," the bellhop told Jyuushiro.

"Oh, thank you," he snapped out of his daze.

"Uh hm," the bellhop cleared his throat and then held out his hand.

Jyuushiro thought he had to be kidding. If he hadn't been shot, he would have carried his own luggage up to his room but with a sore arm, from all the driving, he couldn't possibly lift his two bags let alone all of Soifon's seven bags. For a girl who didn't care so much about her looks, she sure did bring enough clothes, shoes, and makeup to dress up like a model. But to him, she was a model.

"Sir . . ." the bellhop interrupted his thoughts on his lovely Soifon.

"Oh right," Jyuushiro took out his wallet and gave the man five dollars. He figured that was more than enough despite the little brat having complained the whole way up.

"Thank you and have a nice day," he said dully and then let himself out.

Upon further inspection, Jyuushiro noticed that there were two bathrooms in their suite, a_ His_ and _Her_ bathroom, so both shinigami could have their privacy when they bathed as well as not be tempted to repeat their naked bath fun. This also worked in his favor because there were rituals Jyuushiro had that he didn't want Soifon to know about, like the baths salts or herbal tea leaves he put in his bath to help deal with his illness.

He felt really girly throwing all the stuff into the bath but it was necessary for the aches and pains his body suffered from convulsing up blood all day. Maybe he wouldn't have to do that this time since he hadn't been coughing as much as usual.

Jyuushiro decided he would at least check out his bathroom while Soifon was in hers as well as relieve the pressure building in his bladder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Her bathroom, Soifon just sat there thinking.

Now Soifon wasn't the type of girl to cry over her something so silly as a guy she knew getting hurt but this wasn't just any guy, this was her boyfriend and he had been shot. He had been injured because of her foolishness and she would never forgive herself for what she had done.

He had every right to yell at her. He had every right to be furious with her for her recklessness. How could she hurt Jyuushiro like that? She felt like the worst girlfriend ever.

"How will he ever forgive me?" she sunk to the floor.

_Once again I had caused the most wonderful man in the world to be hurt by me. Will I ever learn to love him the way he deserves to be loved? Why is this so hard for me? All I wanted was to just get the man a pretzel. Wait! I didn't Jyuushiro's pretzel_ she laid down on the bathroom rug, hugging her knees to her chest and let the tears she had been holding back flow down from her sad, grey eyes.

* * *

A few moments later, she jolted herself awake to the sound of hard knocking at her door. Then she heard a voice muffle through the door, "Soifon, sweetie, its already sunset and you haven't eaten yet. I order room service, so if you get hungry, you can come and get it."

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to the door, unlocking it and hurtling her body into Jyuushiro's.

"Whoa," he hugged her body close to his. "What's the matter now my precious Soicup?"

She used to think his pet names for her so silly, but now she found them to be truly endearing. She wished her would call her his Soicup forever.

"I'm so sorry Jyuushiro. I shouldn't have run off. Because of me you got shot and you could have died! You had every right to be mad at me. I was being so stupid. How can you ever—"but she never got to finish her sentence as his warm, soft lips came crashing down on her mouth kissing her passionately and lovingly.

When they broke apart, he just looked down at her with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Silly Soifon. How can I ever be mad at you? I know I yelled at you today and I'm sorry for that but I really was just angry at myself."

She just stared back even more confused.

He chuckled and said, "I was angry with myself because I wasn't paying attention to where you had gone and I thought I may have lost you. When I heard that gunshot, I immediately thought of you and wondered if you were alright. I know you are a capable woman and can handle yourself, but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you. If anyone should ask for forgiveness, it is me. So will you forgive me?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He thought he should apologize. Did she have a great boyfriend or what?

She smiled and hugged him even tighter in her arms. She didn't need to forgive him because he had nothing to be sorry for and she told him just that.

"No. You did nothing wrong so don't apologize. And I still didn't get you your pretzel. I really wanted you to have—"but he kissed her quiet again.

"It's okay Soifon. Why don't we call it even? I treated you like a weakling and you scared me half to death. I think that's more than fair. And I don't need a pretzel when I have my sweet Soibun to eat up," he nuzzled his nose in her neck, making chomping noises in her ear.

_Soibun?_ She didn't know if she liked that but if it made him happy, she could learn to leave with it.

"I saw that face, you don't like the name, do you?" he asked.

"Uh . . ."

"Never mind," he chuckled. "I'll think of a new one in the morning. Let's just eat and go to bed," he grabbed her by the hand and tried to bring her to bed but she froze in place. "What's wrong now—"

"Jyuushiro", Soifon stared into his deep brown eyes. "I love you so much and I always will", she leaned forward and kissed him with every fiber of her being.

Jyuushiro equally returned the kiss as he lifted Soifon in his arms and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down, their lips still connected to one another's.

He parted from her just for a moment and replied, "And I love you Soifon. Always and forever," and then he returned his lips back to hers, drawing all the life as well as the air from her being.

_So this is love huh?_ Soifon thought to herself. _Having a man forgive you, thinking nothing of it and even laughing it off too. Having a man kiss you like you were the only woman he could ever love and then promise to love you always. Floating on cloud nine every time he touched you or even looked at you and feeling such fear when's he not near you or gets hurt._

_This was love and I am so glad I found it or it found me and I would never let him get away from me._

They never did eat their food, what with their lips still being latched together and eventually feel asleep in each other's arms, happier than they had ever been and more in love now than before.

* * *

**So how was that? Sorry it a little lame or sappy at the end, it was getting late and I was tired. If not great, let me know. I would love feedback. It's been so long since I've written for this story. **

**Oh. I've still working on _Kenpachi's Woman_ and working on Yachiru's zanpakuto, Cheshire Cat. So I would ideas. Thanks and goodnight. Please read and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kakusa Reta Kanjo **

(Hidden Feelings)

Jyuushiro woke up early that morning. His chocolate brown eyes opening to the dark, starry sky as the sun's rays shone off in the distance, reshading the sky with dark pinks and oranges. He then pulled the covers back, careful not to wake his dear Soifon, sleeping peacefully beside him. Shifting his legs slightly and quietly to the side of the bed, he arose and walked over to the balcony and opened the door. He took a deep breath, absorbing the smell of the morning dew of the day, then he shut the door, so Soifon wouldn't get cold and exited the bedroom.

He went into the kitchen and headed straight for the cabinets. He opened them and grabbed a tall, clear glass, walked over to the sink and filled it with water. Then he took it to the table of their hotel room and set it down. Following after, he walked over to a drawer, opened it, pulled out a little black bag and set it on the table. He sat down, opening the black bag and pulled out twelve bottles of pills.

This was what Jyuushiro hated most about his day. The time when he had to take his medicine, vitamins and such. This was the part of his day he never wanted Soifon to see.

Jyuushiro was not ashamed of his illness. It was quite the contrary. He thought his illness made him unique, special . . . interesting. At least to him. What other captain did he know that was so sick yet still able to run a division and fight against hollows? Well, other than Kenpachi who could be on the brink of death and still put up a fight. But the reason he keep this daily ritual of his from the blossom of his life was because he loved her and knew this would worry her. And he didn't want to be a burden to his darling Soifon. Thus the reason why he always woke up before the break of dawn to take his medicine, vitamins and such and return to sleep the rest of the morning with his beautiful blossom.

The first thing he took was his cough medicine. This bill was blue and had a one imprinted on it so he knew to take that one first. He had all the pills numbered so he would know what to take when. The pill was designed to control his coughs throughout the say, so he wouldn't be coughing up blood around others, especially Soifon.

The second pill he took was pink and of course has a two on it. This pill was to replenish his blood count from all the blood he was losing from coughing. But since he hadn't been coughing a lot lately, he would cut it in half and take half of it.

Next was an orange pill that was supposed to help fight off the illness' effect on his body but he thought it never worked but he still would take it. He wouldn't want to disobey the doctor.

After this was a grey pill that looked like chalk and dissolved like chalk too. He wondered if Unohana-taicho were really giving him chalk and calling it a pill. Anyway, this pill replenished his white blood cells, which his body was using up to fight off infections caused by his weak immune system.

Next came the vitamins. The first one he took was a normal vitamin for men hitting their millennia. Like "Men's One A Day" but for a shinigami. Next came a vitamin for people whose reiatsu was high and so his body could be immune to illness and infections when it was weak. Basically, it was to keep his reiatsu at healthy levels. After that came a vitamin to keep up with his metabolism. Since his illness, his metabolism had increased, so this vitamin helped keep it a healthy rate for his body. And lastly, the multivitamin, which consisted of the six basic vitamins your body needed to stay healthy.

Finally came those extra pills. He took an iron pill, again for the blood lost; garlic, to help with his heart and immune systems as well; calcium for his bones, so they wouldn't break and ginseng, well, because it dealt with some of everything. It helped with the inflammatory in his throat caused by all his coughing, lowering his cholesterol, increasing his energy and endurance, reducing fatigue and stress, and prevent infections. Or so he was told. He thought it couldn't hurt to try so it took it every day just like everything else he took.

After he finished swallowing the last pill, he hid the pill bag back in the drawer and washed the glass, dried it off and placed it back in the covered so Soifon wouldn't suspect anything. Then he peddled back into the bedroom quietly and slide back underneath the covers with his beloved Soifon.

* * *

Soifon felt the warmth of the sun hitting her and she rolled over to snuggle closer to Jyuushiro, except for the fact that he wasn't there. She quickly bolted up in the bed, throwing the sheets off her legs before she ran towards the door.

As she opened the bedroom door, she heard the sound of feet creeping into the direction of the kitchen.

_Whew_ she sighed to herself. _He wasn't dead after all. He was just in the kitchen, but why? _She wondered.

Then she heard his feet shuffle back towards her direction and she flash stepped back into bed and pretended to be sleep again.

She sucked in her breath as he slid back into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her gently on her neck. She smiled and snuggled up to him, happy he was back in bed with her but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. She was worried about why he had gotten up and sneaked off to the kitchen. And what was he doing in there?

Ever since yesterday, she was so afraid to be away from Jyuushiro, afraid that something would happen to him and she wouldn't be able to prevent his death. She didn't want to let him out of her sight and she didn't want to be let out of his. She wanted them to spend every waking and sleeping moment together. And she intended to do just that.

But aside from her fear about him dying without her there to save him, she was also concerned that Jyuushiro was hiding something from her. Jyuushiro seemed like the type of guy that didn't flaunt his business for everyone to see but if you wanted to know something, all you need to do was ask. Now just to ask him.

She rolled over and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Jyuushiro, wake up, I need to talk to you," she whispered.

He just held her closer and nuzzled his nose in her neck and growled in her ear.

Not that she wasn't enjoying the attention, but she really needed Jyuushiro to wake up and listen to her. Usually he was so good about picking up her feelings, why was he so off today? Was he really unfocused or was he trying to get her mind off of her worries and focus on something more pleasant.

"Jyuushiro, I really need you to listen for a moment. Could you please stop kissing me for a second?" She put her hands up in front of him, blocking him from touching her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he finally sat up and looked her deep in the eyes, grabbing her hands in his.

"Well, I don't know how to exactly say this, but is there something you want to tell me about?" she asked instead. She figured if she gave him the opportunity to tell her what happened as opposed to asking him why he hid something from her.

"Is there something I'm supposed to tell you?" he questioned in reply.

Did he really not think his sneaking around in the kitchen something he needed to tell her or did he intentionally mean not to tell her. How was she going to respond to this? Should she just tell him that she knew or pretend as he clearly was doing.

"I guess if you have nothing to tell me, then there's nothing to tell." She shrugged then laid back down and snuggled into his arms.

"Okay," Jyuushiro drawled but she could tell from the sound of his voice, he didn't sound so sure.

An hour later, they both woke up and while Jyuushiro was taking his shower, Soifon was in the kitchen trying to find whatever it was he was hiding. She started with the drawers. She had read in Cosmo, a magazine she thought silly but useful when trying to understand how girls in relationships thought about the men they were dating. Cosmo had said that men often hid things they don't want their women to see in drawers. Of course Cosmo had also pointed out that these drawers usually involved a man's under garments. Soifon was so glad Jyuushiro wasn't hiding things in his underwear drawer. Seeing Jyuushiro in boxers was one thing, but going through them was another.

She rifled through most of the drawers and the only thing she found that was worth anything was his pill bag but she knew he was sick so she didn't think that was what he was hiding. She decided she would look under the counters next. Cosmo had said that men sometimes taped things under counters, knowing women wouldn't look under them because they were too busy cleaning the tops.

Soifon found that to be ridiculous since she didn't clean counters and weren't underneath the counters far more dirty than the tops. However, it did make sense to her. No one hardly ever looked under the counter.

After having searched under all the counters, she saw no more reason to snoop. There was nothing there. Whatever Jyuushiro was hiding, it wasn't physical, it was mental. There was something inside Jyuushiro's head that he didn't want her to know. If there was one thing Soifon knew about Jyuushiro, it was that if you wanted to know something, he would have already told you. So the fact that he didn't tell her meant he didn't want anybody to know.

* * *

Jyuushiro felt bad for having lied to his girlfriend earlier this morning but he just couldn't tell her what he was hiding. He just couldn't divulge that part of him to her.

Jyuushiro knew that she understood he had an illness and that he was indeed sick but what she didn't understand was how much this illness controlled his life. He couldn't attend parties because coughing up blood would infect other people and make them sick. He couldn't attend funerals because coughing would disturb the service. He couldn't do many sports because his sickness made his body too weak to exert himself. He could barely go on dates because the sight of blood scared his dates away or just ruined their evening. As for sex, he couldn't perform if too weak from coughing and he doubted she wanted to do it if he were coughing up blood all over her naked body.

Jyuushiro just felt like a burden to Soifon. She was young and full of life and had energy to burn and new adventures to endeavor. Sooner or later, she would be tired of holding herself back for him. It was only a matter a time. Yesterday was proof of that.

If he hadn't stopped to take his meds, she wouldn't have got bored and wondered off. If he hadn't needed to take his meds this morning, he wouldn't have had to leave his Soifon's side. What would happen the next time he needed to take his meds? Would they be dancing and he have to abandon her on the dance floor? Would they be making out and he kill the mood by having to stop? What if they got married and he had to take them during their vows?

Jyuushiro did love Soifon, more than life itself but sooner or later, his illness would ruin things for them. He would have to let her go. And to think, he had bought a ring and wanted to propose. He guessed he could return it sense he was going to break up Soifon.

He leaned his head against the wall and let the water wash away his tears.

* * *

Jyuushiro entered the living area and saw Soifon sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels until she stopped and leaned forward on the couch. He wondered what she was staring at so he came up behind her, leaned his elbow on the couch and was stunned at what he saw. On the scene was a woman dressed all in white kissing a man in a tux and there were cheers all around.

_Great. Now she wants to get married. How can I possibly dump her? Can things get any worse?_

Soifon quickly shut off the television. Then she got up and walked into her bathroom.

Jyuushiro found that to be the oddest thing but he figured she didn't want him to see the expression on her face or she needed a moment to collect her thoughts or both. Either way, she was out of the room and that gave Jyuushiro time to think.

_Maybe I could wait until the end of our trip to tell her but if I wait til we get back to Soul Society, she can Bankai my ass without restraint. However, if I tell her before we leave, it will ruin the trip and she will hate me even more. No matter how I look at this, I will hurt her and most likely myself. _

But if he were to be honest with himself, he didn't want to breakup with her. He did want to marry her, have kids with her and live a long life with her. Yet he knew the last one would be impossible. He was older and sickly, and she was young and vibrant, there was no way he could see that happening.

* * *

Soifon was panicking. She couldn't believe she thought that and right in front of Jyuushiro. She just knew he could tell what she was thinking.

_I can't believe I want to marry Jyuushiro. I never thought in a million years I would want to get married and her I am picturing myself in a white dress saying 'I do' to Jyuushiro. _

_This is all going too fast. I'm just acting this way because he got shot yesterday and I'm afraid he'll die and he's hiding things from me. I just don't want to lose him but marriage isn't the answer. _

Soifon knew what she needed to do. She needed to talk to Jyuushiro and explain how she was feeling and maybe if she spilled her guts he would spill his.

Happy with her decision, she came out of her bathroom and went back over to the couch and sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Jyuushiro, we need to talk," she told him.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" he responded.

"Uh . . . we need . . . to . . . pick a place to eat breakfast or figure out what room service offers, since we didn't eat last night." She chickened out but figured it best to eat first and then maybe discuss their problems. That way both would be fed and not angry from hunger and no hurtful words would fly in the air.

"Sure . . . that sounds like a great idea." He looked at her puzzlingly. "I think we'll go out. It's more expensive to order room service and we can also finish seeing the sights. So why don't you shower and change so we can go," he told her.

"Oh yeah, I still haven't showered," she thought out loud as she ran to her bathroom. She had been too busy snooping around in the kitchen to get dressed. But this was good. This would give her more time to think about what to say to Jyuushiro when they finally sat down to talk as well as give her time to work up the courage too.

* * *

Jyuushiro walked into his closet to try and figure out what to wear to breakfast but his mind wouldn't focus on the clothes in front of him. He was more concerned with the fact that Soifon wanted to talk.

What could she possibly want to talk about? From the look on her face he gathered it wasn't about marriage. Had it been, she would have been blushing or shy but she seemed anxious more than anything else. If there was one thing he learned about Soifon in the short time they had spent together is that Soifon is rarely anxious. She is always resolute and so sure of herself about her feelings so the fact that she was anxious meant that she was unsure about something. But he also knew that she was worried about him since he had been shot yesterday, so maybe this nervousness stemmed from that. Either way, he wasn't going to get his answers unless he got dress and they talked about it over breakfast.

Today looked rather warm so Jyuushiro decided he would wear a nice polo and some jeans. He remembered Soifon telling him she liked the way he looked in his jeans so he would definitely want to make her happy by wearing some. Now to decide what color polo.

Jyuushiro really did look good in any color but he just hated to wear light colors. They made him look to bright and white made him look pale and ghostly. He really thought he looked good in black but it was too warm for that. So he picked out a royal purple polo with a white butterfly on the left side underneath his arm.

Most people thought he looked girly wearing that shirt but Jyuushiro did love butterflies and he wasn't insecure about his sexuality to wear that shirt. He knew who he was and he knew what he liked. He could care less about what others thought about him.

Jyuushiro also picked out a pair of light blue jeans and his white vans.

Deciding he had a fashionably acceptable outfit, he slipped out his robe, hopped in his jeans and put on his shirt.

"Oh shit, I forgot my boxers," he said as he ran out of the closet and looked in the dresser.

He had intended to find a pair of boxers but a glimpse of Soifon in her bathroom in the mirror froze him in place. She had her hair pinned up into a messy bun and she was trying to apply mascara to her eyelashes. She was also still in her robe and her skin was glistening with moisture.

Right then and there, all the doubts and fear Jyuushiro had of illness ruining their relationship melted away. The thought of her putting on makeup in his bathroom, wearing nothing but a robe with wet skin, it just felt right to him. She belonged in his life, by his side, in his arms; it just all seemed to match.

He no longer was going to break up with her. He was going to tell her he loved her and he never wanted to leave her.

He walked into her bathroom, came up behind her, and kissed her gently on the neck. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed her back and forth. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh." She blushed. "Well I love you too." She smiled to herself and then turned in his arms to look at him. "What brought this about?" she asked.

"I just felt the need to tell you I love you," he simply replied.

"Is it because I said we needed to talk?" she questioned. "Jyuushiro I—"but she never got to finish as lips descended to hers and kissed her passionately.

"This has nothing to do with what you said earlier. This has to do with the fact that you're, practically half naked, applying mascara, trying to get cute for me and . . . this just feels right. This just feels like we belong together."

"Really?" her face reddened and she turned away from him. "I never knew putting on mascara could have such an effect," she murmured.

"It's that and other things." He chuckled and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Now why don't I let you get dressed while I look for those boxers and then we can go eat. I'm famished." He let go of her and walked out of her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he had on some boxers and his shoes, about to turn on the t.v. when he heard a door creak open and heels click across the floor.

"So you're finally ready—"but he stopped short once he saw her. She was wearing a sleeveless sundress the color of the actual sun with white daisies all over and on her feet she had white, strappy sandals with a giant daisy on the front. Her hair was tied up in a curly ponytail by a white ribbon and diamond studs in her ear. She was truly a sight to see.

"You look beautiful," he finally said after a while.

"Thank you." Her cheeks flushed.

"Uh . . . so shall we go?" he extended his arm.

"Yes we shall," she took his arm, smiling and then they were on their way.

* * *

They had rested on the idea to go a restaurant with a menu as opposed to one with a buffet. Jyuushiro figured it would be better if she could pick her breakfast than to be bombarded with breakfast items.

He had chosen to take her to IHOP (international house of pancakes) because they had the largest selection of breakfast dishes and they served breakfast all day, even at one in the afternoon.

"Oh so many choices," she finally spoke up. "What do you think I should get Jyuushiro?"

"Well, what is drawing your attention the most?" he responded.

"Ooo. The stuffed French toast looks good," she replied. "I wonder what it is stuffed with."

"I think its cream cheese, very good I hear but I'm sure they can make substitutions."

"Oh no. I want to try some of this cream cheese. It sounds . . . I don't know what to say but I am intrigued nonetheless."

"Haha. Well then, I'll have the same. You make it sound like it some mystery breakfast that only the gods would eat," he chuckled.

"You don't think it amazing? They put cream cheese inside French toast! I just find that to be very interesting," she smiled to herself.

Jyuushiro couldn't help but smile as well. They were finally in a good place; no arguing, no crying and no silence. They were laughing and smiling and being happy together. Maybe all this good humor would make Soifon forget all about the talk she wanted to have with him. He certainly had forgotten all about breaking up with her.

To be honest, he hadn't thought about that since he saw her in her bathroom. He just didn't see the need to talk about anything. They were in a good place. Why ruin the moment with serious stuff. But as soon as he saw Soifon put down her menu, he knew the talk was about to begin.

"So Jyuushiro . . ." She twiddled with her fingers for a moment then took a deep breath, as if summoning her courage and looked him dead in the eye. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I see he thought. She wanted him to tell her before she had to drag it out of him. Well, he would have gladly obliged her if he knew exactly what she wanted to know. Although, he had a pretty good idea it had something to do with his leaving bed so early this morning. But if she desired to know what he was up to, she would have to ask him directly.

"That is a very vague question my dear Soifon." He leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table and his hands laced beneath his chin. "What exactly is it that you want to know?"

He saw her eye twitch, guessing that she was displeased with his response but she would have to come out and say it if she wanted her answer.

"Fine," she aid through gritted teeth. "What were you doing this morning?"

"This morning when? I was doing several things," he replied.

So looked like she was about to blow her top as she leaned across the table into his face when the waiter came and interrupted them.

"Hi I'm Susan, I'll be your waiter, are you guys ready to order or do you . . ." the girl stopped, noticing the tension between the two lovers.

"No, we're ready," Jyuushiro turned to her, a smile plastered on his face. "We'll have the stuffed French toast combos and two glasses of orange juice."

"Sir, you do know the orange juice isn't a free refill?"

"That's fine," he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right . . . back . . ." she awkwardly wrote down the order and then scurried away.

Jyuushiro shifted back to Soifon but she had not budged. She was determined to hold her ground and wait for his answer.

"Well . . ." she finally spoke after he sat there awhile.

"If you must know—"

"Here is your orange juice," the waiter came back.

"Ugh! Can't you see we are in the middle of a discussion? Please leave until we are done!" Soifon stood and slammed her fists on the table.

"O-okay," the girl ran off.

"Soifon, was that really necessary? You should—"

"Quit stalling and tell me what you were up to this morning Jyuushiro. I bare this anymore. I feel like it's nothing but at the same time I feel anxious. I feel like if you can hide something so major from me that you don't trust me or that you think I won't understand the problem and I just hate that," she plopped back into her seat. "Please, just tell me what the problem is and we'll work on it. Is it me? Did I do something to offend you or was it something I said? Or maybe I hadn't done something you wanted or I said the wrong thing but whatever it is I can't wait any longer. I just want to help you. You know that I love you and I would do anything for you."

She seemed to have finished her rambling and drew in a deep breath as she stared at him, again waiting for his reply.

Now he understood. She thought he was shutting her out because of something she had or hadn't done or said. That she was part of the problem.

In a way she was but it was in no way her fault. The issues they were facing in their relationship stemmed from his own insecurities about being the man she needed. Soifon was perfect in every way and there was nothing she would do that could make him love her less. And he decided that he was going to tell her that.

"Soifon my love," he grabbed her hands in his. "There is nothing in this world that you could ever do to become an issue for me. As far as I'm concerned, you can never do wrong in my eyes. The reason I was hiding from you was because I did not want you to see the weaker side of me. The side of me that is old and sickly and unable to be your stud of a boyfriend," he chuckled to himself on that last one. "I just wanted to always be seen as a man in your eyes—"

"But you are a man in my eyes," she cut him off. "Jyuushiro, you are the greatest man I have ever met. I am lucky to be your girlfriend and very happy that you want to be with someone like me," she said.

"Oh sweetie," he laughed. "Who else would I want to be with?"

She looked shocked for a moment but then her grey eyes began to tear up and she pulled her hands from his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh Jyuushiro," she sighed. "So if it's not me, what were you hiding?"

"Soicup," he pulled back, looking down at the table. He felt so silly for not having told her sooner but he couldn't help how he felt. "See, the thing of it is that I was taking my meds this morning. I have to take them every morning and I have twelve different pills to take." He finally looked up. "I knew you would ask me questions about which pills did what and I didn't want to face that. I didn't want you to see me as a frail, sickly old man."

She just blinked at him for a moment and then slowly began to smile until she was laughing a little.

"That's what you were hiding from me?" she completely busted with laughter. She toppled over, holding onto her stomach, tears streaming down her charcoal eyes.

Jyuushiro didn't think it was so funny. It was a very big deal for him. Almost all—no, all of his relationships failed because of his disease. This was the first time it had worked; the first time that he let someone see the weak side of him and they stay the next morning. He felt this step in their relationship should be celebrated, not laughed at.

He heard the waitress pop up beside him and place their plates in from of them.

"I figured since she was laughing, things must be good between you two again . . ." the waitress trailed off as Jyuushiro got up from his seat and threw his napkin down.

"If they were good, they aren't now." He looked Soifon dead in the face and she quickly got quiet. "I'm leaving," he said as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"Jyuushiro, wait!" Soifon called after him but he was already out the door.

* * *

She didn't understand what had happened. One minute they were having a discussion and the next, he was upset and walking out the door.

She thought she was the one who was hurt but apparently that wasn't the case. Obviously the laughter was too much and he didn't like being mocked. Yet she was only laughing because she thought it silly he hide his illness from her. She knew he was sick and that he had medicine to take. She wasn't an idiot. But Jyuushiro should give her more credit than that. If anything she should be the one infuriated, not him. He honestly thought she would leave him if she were to find out just how sick he was. Well he was wrong. In fact, she was going to leave to chase after him. And when she finally caught up to him, she would tell him exactly how she felt.

So Soifon got up from her booth and began to follow after him.

"Are you leaving as well?" the waitress appeared again.

"Yes," Soifon softened her expression a bit. "Could you please wrap our food to go please? I promise we'll be back to pay for it," she said.

"Of course ma'am," the girl bowed.

"Thank you." And Soifon was off to get her idiot boyfriend.

When she got outside he was standing on the corner with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. He looked kind of lonely standing there all by himself and in that instant Soifon realized why he was so mad.

It must have been hard dealing with his disease and having no one to understand his pain. Soifon felt the same way when Yoruichi left and no one understood how she felt. No one except Jyuushiro.

Soifon smiled, remembering all the times Jyuushiro tried to cheer her up and all the times she kicked his butt afterwards. It was now her turn to cheer her man up.

She slowly walked up to him and jumped in front of him, arms held up high as she screamed, "BOOOO!"

"Ah!" he nearly leaped out of his skin. "Damit Soifon! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He pressed a hand to his chest.

"Well I thought that would cheer you up." She glanced down at her feet then back to him.

"How would scaring me to death cheer me up? You nearly killed me," he barked.

"I don't know!" she shouted back. "But that's what you used to do me whenever I was feeling sad or upset and I thought this would make you feel better," she retorted.

"Did it make you feel better when I did that?" he said a little agitated.

"Not a first but after you left, I would laugh at how silly you looked," she snickered a little.

"So everything I do is just silly to you?" he turned away from her.

"Oh come on Jyuushiro." She tried to grab his arm but he shifted away from him. "It's not like that. I laughed because . . . it is silly. Or at the time it seemed rather ridiculous but I guess to you it's not. Being ill and whatnot."

"No it's not," he huffed.

"Big baby," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" he turned to her.

"I said you are a big baby but then again, so am I," she took a step towards him. He tightened his folded arms but he didn't move away this time. "Listen Jyuushiro, I'm sorry I laughed at you but I really thought it crazy that you were hiding taking your pills from me. I was going insane thinking the worst of things, like maybe you were having complications from your shot yesterday or a problem with our relationship. But your pills—"

"Have you ever seen me take my pills before Soifon?" he interrupted her.

"Well no but I don't—"

"That's right, you haven't," he cut her off again. "And do you know why that is?" he fully shifted so that he was standing directly in front of her, face to face.

"No . . ."

"It's because I don't want you to see all the pills that I take and ask me questions and begin to wonder—"

"Okay, stop right there Jyuushiro!" Now it was her turn to cut him off.

He looked taken aback but she couldn't worry about that. She needed him to know that she would never leave him, no matter how sick he got or much he age before her. She needed him to also not leave her before she got to tell him how much he meant to her and how she wanted to be with him, always.

Thus she grabbed his hands in hers, kissing them gently before speaking, "Ukitake Jyuushiro, you are an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Let me finish," she giggled. "I say you are an idiot because you would honestly think I would dump you over something so trivial as how many pills you take."

"Soifon it's not—"

"But I get it. You are ill and its hard dealing with your disease let alone having to worry about how it will affect your girlfriend but I can assure, my Shiro Bear, I love you way too much to even care. If you get too sick to stand, I'll carry you. If you cough up blood all over everything, I'll either wash it or buy another one. If you get weary when . . . you know . . ." she blushed, "I will love you twice as hard so you won't even notice a thing. I will stay by your side forever, through thick and thin because that's just the kind of girlfriend I am," she leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Judging from his reaction, Jyuushiro was no longer troubled. She was glad she had said all the right things to get him out of his funk.

When they finally broke apart Jyuushiro held Soifon tightly to his lean frame and whispered in her ear, "Thank you my dear sweet Soifon."

"You're welcome," she replied back.

"Well, shall we eat now, I'm starving."

"Oh, I asked the waitress to wrap up our food. If you want I can—"

"No need," he held up his hand. "We can take it and go to the park and enjoy this beautiful weather."

"Okay," she beamed up at him.

So they paid for the food and went to a park nearby and partook of their breakfast feast in the fresh air. And after that they toured the city, appreciating the sites while hand in hand, finally getting a change to enjoy themselves.

* * *

**So here is the end to this chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**On the next chapter:**

"_**Wow. You look . . . I don't think words can describe you in that dress Soifon," he finally spoke. **_

"_**Thank you," she blushed. **_

**Well, that's all you get. Until next time . . . please read and review. **


End file.
